Prohibido
by Lola300
Summary: No volvió a tener un momento de tranquilidad, todo gira al rededor de vergüenzas y remordimientos... Es un sentimiento prohibido que no debió nacer esa noche. [TABLOIDSHIPPING] Seto x Mokuba (YAOI-INCESTO), [RIVALSHIPPING] (Seto x Yugi) y dos parejas importantes que se descubrirán a lo largo de la historia. -Sorpresa (?)-
1. Terapia

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Pareja:** TABLOIDSHIPPING (Seto x Mokuba), RIVALSHIPPING (Seto x Yugi) y otras importante que se descubrirán a lo largo de la historia aunque varias serán muy obvias.

 **Advertencia:** YAOI (Chico x chico), incesto, lemon, no es seguro que haya violación.

 **Género:** Drama, romance, angst

 **Duración:** Longfic

 **+18 años**

Continuación del fanfic: _"Eres un idiota, hermano"_ Deben leerlo antes de este (Búsquenlo en mi lista de fanfics)

.

Nota: Espero que les guste. Dedicado a varios miembros del grupo "Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipper".

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo I: Terapia**

.

.

Han pasado cinco años desde que todo había comenzado; ese sentimiento que emergió esa noche y que ha torturado a ese joven todo estos años. Ese proceso en el que Mokuba tuvo que vivir cuando su hermano, tenía cierto grado obsesivo en revivir y encontrarse con su mayor rival para tener su batalla definitiva. Se enfrentó a Yugi y ese tal Diva, con el pseudo _Aigami_ , solo para conseguir las últimas piezas rompecabezas y así, él creer que su rival volvería. El menor de los hermanos Kaiba presenció y ayudó a Seto a lograr ese cometido, pero de una manera distante. El mayor estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo no estuvo al tanto de la ausencia emocional que pasaba su hermano menor.

Luego que Seto volvió de esa dimensión, donde por fin pudo ver a su rival y cumplir su objetivo, se concentró en sus nuevos proyectos. Jamás dio detalles de su duelo contra Atem, ¿quién fue el ganador? solo él tiene la respuesta; desde que llegó de ese lugar, se vio a un Seto realizado; sabrá si era solo por el duelo que tuvo o volver a ver a su antiguo rival; de todas formas, era algo que se lo guardaría para él y no es algo que Mokuba quería saber. Todo lo que conllevó a ese suceso, lo agradeció ya que había olvidado esas emociones culposas por un tiempo recordando aquella escena donde se aprovechó de su hermano que se encontraba dormido, para hacer algo que los hermanos no deberían hacer… Besarle en los labios. Desde aquella noche, Mokuba no ha podido tener una noche tranquila, sentía remordimiento cada vez que lo recordaba.

Al pasar un año desde esa vez, todo se había tornado algo distinto; en primer lugar, Mokuba comenzó a notar cambios en su fisionomía, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para madurar y comenzaría el proceso de desarrollo de la pubertad; sus cambios eran notorios, sobre todo en su altura, casi tan alto como Seto y decidió mantener el mismo corte de cabello y no volver dejarlo crecer como antes. En segundo lugar, se inició en la escuela secundaria de _Domino City_ ; quería sentirse como un adolescente normal, quería tener amigos como Yugi, pero en realidad, había otro motivo por el cuál quería alejarse de la mansión y de la empresa: Por su hermano; Le costó convencerlo en querer estudiar en una secundaria; al principio él se negó pero de tanto insistir, Seto terminó aceptando, aunque persistía en la idea que dejara la escuela. Mokuba presentó un examen para poder asignarle un año específico, según sus conocimientos y su edad; a los catorce años fue fijado en tercero de secundaria.

Casi cumpliendo los dieciocho y en el último año de preparatoria, Mokuba ha tenido "amigos" y chicas que lo han invitado a salir e _insinuado_ , pero él termina por rechazarlas, y se maldice cuando lo hace, porque cada vez que eso ocurre, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad -que tiene rostro y nombre- aparece en su mente, le arruina el momento y su vida, solo porque cometió la idiotez de besarlo.

Cinco años se ha sentido torturado desde ese momento, casi no mira a su hermano de una manera directa, trata de no estar a solas con él, y busca de una u otra manera de no reunirse, buscando escusas que debe hacer los deberes de la escuela, dejó de decirle "Hermano" ya que ha sentido que no tiene derecho de llamarle así. Que más le daba, si Seto casi no tenía tiempo para él, desde que Yugi le presentó su nuevo juego, decidió enfrascarse en ello, no tenía tiempo para dedicarle, pero sentía que era mejor así.

Ya no soportaba más, necesitaba desahogar todo lo que sentía, y no quería que cualquiera lo hiciera. Debía ser alguien que no lo juzgue sino que solo se limite a escucharlo, quería sacar todo lo que sentía y no que lo trataran como un enfermo.

Vio un anuncio de una psicóloga muy famosa en la ciudad. A diferencia de su hermano, no tiene prejuicios con los psicólogos y ha leído la ética de la profesión: no pueden divulgar lo que los pacientes han dicho durante la sesión, ni muchos menos sobre su identidad. Es algo que le alivia, porque la Corporación Kaiba tiene una buena reputación y que cualquiera comente _cosas,_ podrían perjudicar a la empresa. Tomó su teléfono y pidió una cita con la secretaria.

Ese día llegó al consultorio algo nervioso; se encontraba el más joven a las afuera de la oficina mientras que la secretaria acomodaba algunos papeles. Es la primera vez que comentará sobre ello a alguien desconocido, pero era necesario e importante, necesitaba decirlo o seguiría torturándose. La secretaria le pidió sentarse mientras esperaba su hora. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo, moviendo sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez, algo que inquietaba a la encargada. La hora llegó y la secretaria le pidió que entrara.

Se levantó en seguida y con una velocidad entró al consultorio. Miró por todos lados, y vio a esa mujer profesional sentada en una silla, llevaba unos lentes y una hoja de anotaciones.

—Hola, Mokuba. Pasa.

—… Hola. —saludó el joven algo nervioso.

—Siéntate, por favor. —el joven comenzó a detallar el consultorio. Algo simple con solo diplomas de la profesión. Había dos sillas de frente, donde uno estaba sentada la terapeuta y el otro donde debía sentarse él y se dirigió hasta allá. Había algo de frío, ¿o era él con algo de nerviosismo? De igual manera no se estaba sintiendo cómodo — ¿Es la primera vez que vas a terapia?

—Sí. Mi hermano no confía en ustedes. —la psicóloga dio una pequeña sonrisa; para ella es normal esas opiniones de la gente sobre su profesión.

— ¿Y por qué tú decidiste ir a uno?

—Necesito sacar lo que llevo dentro. Además que leí sobre la ética del psicólogo y tengo entendido que nada puede salir de estas cuatro paredes. —comenzó nuevamente con ese estado de ansiedad.

—Así es, no puede salir nada de aquí ni puedo revelar tu identidad. Podría perder mi licencia e incluso ir a la cárcel. —la terapeuta tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. Le preguntó datos personajes para su historial: su edad, lugar de nacimiento, su fecha, los parientes con quién vive, etcetera. Datos de suma importancia para su diagnóstico. —Dime, Mokuba, ¿qué te trae a consulta? —la psicóloga notó que el joven comenzó a mover involuntariamente sus piernas, mostrando mucha ansiedad hacia esa pregunta. —Tranquilo... Puedes contarme.

—Es que… No sé si debí venir. —Mokuba desvió su mirada y mordió su labio inferior. La psicóloga solo anotaba lo que decía el cuerpo, esa comunicación corporal que daba mucha información.

—Está bien, vamos a dejar que lo digas cuando estés listo. Solo quiero saber de ti, cuéntame. —Mokuba no decía nada, la verdad no sabía que decir. —Bueno, déjame darte un empujón, ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?.

—Tengo un hermano, mi hermano mayor. Fuimos adoptado por Gozaburo Kaiba luego que Seto le ganó en un juego de ajedrez… —Mokuba comenzó a contar todo lo que habían vivido en el orfanato y ese momento de la adopción. —Mi hermano es la persona que más quiero y desde que era pequeño había buscado la forma de ser reconocido por él hasta que… Un amigo lo hizo recapacitar ese lado oscuro que poseía. Siempre lo he seguido, he estado junto a él en las buenas y en las malas, me ha protegido y quiero estar siempre con él…

—Veo que solo hablas de tu hermano mas no de ti, ¿tienes algún conflicto con él?

—Es un idiota... — susurró, pero la psicóloga pudo escucharlo. —Hubo un tiempo en el que se obsesionó tanto por buscar a un viejo rival para así poderlo vencer y se descuidó de mí, solo estaba enfocado en ese objetivo mientras que me hizo a un lado, pero yo siempre estuve ahí para cumplir con ese capricho, viajé al otro lado del mundo por eso y yo no quería, pero lo hice por él.

—Lo que me has contado de tu vida, al parecer gira en torno a él, ¿por eso viniste? —Mokuba respiraba con dificultad y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, se preguntaba si ya era hora de contarlo y decirlo por primera vez. Dio un último aliento y comenzó a contarlo.

—Estoy enamorado… —se detuvo por unos segundo, no estaba seguro si continuar la frase, ¿qué pensaría la psicóloga sobre él? Mordió su labio inferior y volvió sus demostraciones de ansiedad. No tenía el valor suficiente. —Estoy enamorado…

— ¿De quién?

Ya era suficiente, quería explotar y decírselo a alguien, sentía que debería hacerlo por lo menos para poder dormir bien hoy. Respiró profundo.

—…De él. —la psicóloga pestañeó varias veces para entender y codificar la última frase. Está acostumbrada a escuchar casos de incesto: tíos con sus sobrinos, primos con primas y hasta abuso sexual de padres a sus hijas e hijos, pero era la primera vez que un paciente confiesa en su consultorio de estar enamorado de su hermano mayor, aunque tampoco le extrañaba mucho.

— ¿De tu hermano? —preguntó para rectificar lo que había entendido. Mokuba sin mirarla asintió de una manera sutil. — ¿Y desde cuándo sientes eso?

—A los trece años… —recordó ese suceso donde todo había comenzado. —Una noche que… Él estaba durmiendo y yo estaba ahí con él…

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Lo miré por un rato.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que sientes por tu hermano va más allá de un amor fraternal?

—Lo besé esa noche... Y me gustó hacerlo…

— ¿Y qué sentiste al hacerlo?

—Quería… Quería unirme más a él… —sus ojos brillaban al recordar ese contacto, ese primer contacto en su vida. Llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios, tratando de replicar ese momento. Miró luego a la psicóloga y se avergonzó. — Crees que soy enfermo, ¿verdad?

—No estoy para juzgarte, Mokuba.

—Ya no quiero sentirlo…

— ¿Sentir qué?

— ¡Lo que siento por Seto! ¡¿No escucha?! ¡Quiero verlo como antes, cuando lo veía como un hermano y no como alguien en el cual piense cuando me masturbe! —sin darse cuenta, se había levantado alzando la voz y atacando indirectamente a la psicóloga. Ella solo se limitaba a observarlo. El joven reaccionó ante sus acciones y se volvió a sentar y respirar profundamente. —Lo siento... —Volvió a sentarse, sintiendo pena por la psicóloga y por sí mismo.

—Está bien... —la psicóloga le sonreía para generarle tranquilidad y que ella no está para criticarlo o juzgarlo, está para darle las herramientas y que pueda afrontar su conflicto.

—Por favor, no quiero que le diga nada de esto a nadie. Tengo mucha vergüenza y mucho miedo.

— ¿Y de qué tienes miedo?

—Que él lo sepa y que se asquee de mí… No quiero que Seto sienta eso por mí…

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Edades de los personajes: Mokuba (18)

¡Gracias por leerme! Esperen con ansias el próximo :D


	2. Chaqueta

Bueno, segundo capítulo :D Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo II: Chaqueta**

.

.

Desde que salió del consultorio psicológico, el más joven de los hermanos Kaiba se hallaba agotado física y mentalmente de todas las descargas que ocasionó ese momento; tenía dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de recostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Nunca creyó que una sesión podría agotar tanto. La sesión fue difícil, no imaginaba que a la primera se iba a sentir como si hubiese corrido un maratón… Lo que la mente trabajaba.

Jamás pensó que tendría el valor de confesar lo que sentía, pero fue algo, que de alguna forma, pudo liberar un poco la presión que tenía, aunque no sabría lo que pensaba ella, pero no le importaba, al menos no escuchó que lo estaba juzgando.

No recordaba que tenía clases en la tarde y si por él fuese no asistiría, pero debía cumplir con sus quehaceres, antes que el susodicho tenga la perfecta excusa de sacarlo de ahí, no importase que esté a punto de graduarse.

Las horas de clases fueron algo lentas para él, su asiento era fijo, cerca de la ventana, recostó su cabeza cubriéndolo con sus brazos, y volteó dando una pequeña vista al panorama, pensando lo ocurrido en la mañana, si lo que había dicho era lo correcto, si la psicóloga no contaría nada a la prensa o cualquier medio envidioso para desprestigiar a la Corporación Kaiba.

—Quiero dormir… —cerró por un momento sus ojos, buscando la forma que sus pensamientos dejasen de torturarlo, pero una mano ajena interrumpió el descanso de ese joven.

— ¡Ey, Mokuba! —un chico despeinaba el cabello de él para que se animara. El menor de los Kaiba levantó su rostro con pesadez. —Anda… ¿Aún con esa cara?

—Es la única que tengo. —volvió a recostarse. No tenía ánimos para discutir con su compañero.

—Ya se te cambiara cuando te comente… —el chico atrajo una silla para sentarse al lado de Mokuba. Este sin levantar el rostro, solo miró de reojo las acciones de su amigo y bufó algo cansado. —Encontré un par de chicas que nos acompañará para a la fiesta de nuestra graduación. Además, una se interesó mucho en ti. —Mokuba le hizo malos ojos.

—Me voy. —se levantó sin prestarle atención a su compañero.

—P-Pero… No he terminado de hablar, Mokuba. —el chico expresó desánimo mientras veía a su compañero recoger sus cosas.

—Vinieron por mí. —informó. Su compañero se asomó por la ventana y vio una limusina con uno de los guardias de _Kaiba Corporation._

—Tu hermano si te cuida. —rió, pero al ver la expresión de Mokuba dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia. Su compañero dio un pequeño puchero. —Anda, ¿por qué me miras así?

—Adiós. —salió del salón sin dirigir ninguna mirada a nadie. La verdad no quería hablar ni entablar una conversación por cualquier cosa con sus compañeros, solo deseaba llegar y recostar su cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía agotado.

Al llegar a la limusina, uno de los guardias le abrió la puerta.

—El señor Kaiba quiere cenar con usted, joven Mokuba.

Este solo se limitó a mirarlo, cosa que hizo sudar al guardia; con los hermanos no se sabía cómo podrían reaccionar. Mokuba terminó por subirse a la limusina mientras que el otro dio un gran suspiro, relajándose de que no hubo acciones agresivas no verbales.

Rumbo a la mansión Kaiba, Mokuba pensaba en la forma de zafarse de esa cena, sobre todo porque quería dormir no quería estar con su hermano; estaba cansado y no quería lidiar nada que tuviese que ver con él.

Miró sus brazos y subió las mangas de la chaqueta de la escuela, mostrando unas vendas en cada brazo. Siempre trató de ocultar esas heridas de todos y desde ese momento, siempre se vestía con ropa de mangas largas. Volvió acomodarla cuando se dio cuenta que el chofer lo estaba mirando por el retrovisor.

— ¿Qué miras?

—N-Nada, joven.

Llegando a la mansión, Seto lo esperaba en la puerta junto con varios guardias y personal del servicio. Mokuba salió de la limusina y trato de todo para no tener contacto visual con él. Los dos no se dirigieron ninguna palabra. Llegaron a la mesa grande y cada persona del servicio servía exquisiteces realizado por chefs importantes, pero el menor no prestaba en lo más mínimos a los detalles culinarios, solo mirada hacia un punto de la esquina del comedor; Seto solo s limitó hablar por teléfono mientras comía. Dejó el _manos libres_ a un lado de la mesa y miró como Mokuba solo movía la comida con el tenedor.

— ¿Irás a mi acto de graduación? —preguntó de la nada el menor aún si dirigirle la mirada.

—No lo sé, estoy muy ocupado con el nuevo proyecto. —respondió secamente. Mokuba ya no le extrañaba esa expresión, sobre todo si era algo referente a él.

—Bien… —hubo un gran silencio, algo que por un momento incomodó al mayor.

—Yo no te pedí que estudiaras. El dinero sobra y podías estudiar en privado.

—Quería tener por lo menos una vida normal, como cualquier chico de mi edad — expresó con molestia. No, esa no era la razón por la cual Mokuba decidiera estudiar en una escuela pública, aunque tuvo educación en casa y que gracias a ello, pudo pasar automáticamente a todos los grados hasta el segundo de secundaria, pero su razón principal era por no querer ver a su hermano en todo el día. Desde lo ocurrido esa noche y con ese duelo de Yugi y Aigami, tomó la iniciativa de no estar siempre a su lado, sentía que se hacía daño y que lo que sentía no estaba bien.

—Tú no eres un chico normal, eres vice-presidente de una de las corporaciones más grandes que hay.

—Quiero ser un chico normal, tener amigos, así como Yugi.

—Amigos… —Seto río con cierta ironía.

—Sí, amigos, aunque tú no consideres a los chicos como tus amigos. —Detestaba que su hermano lo mirara con esa sonrisa burlona, lo odiaba cada vez que él hacía ese gesto con cualquier cosa que le pareciese poca cosa, lo odiaba tanto porque… Era una de las cosas por los cuales le atraía demasiado.

—Mokuba, sabes que me parece una estupidez eso de la amistad. —le dirigió esas mirada llena de altanería y soberbia, cosa que hizo acelerar el corazón del menor.

—No me mires así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por favor, no me vuelvas a mirar así… —apretó fuertemente la cuchara, cosa que no se le escapó de vista a Seto. —Mejor me voy. No tengo hambre. —Se levantó dejando la cena entera. No le dirigió sin siquiera una mirada. Ya no soportaba tenerlo cerca.

—Solo quería comer con mi hermano esta vez, pero por lo que veo, no se puede porque no tienes tiempo.

— ¡¿Hablas de tiempo?! ¡Aunque yo no estuviese en una escuela, no tendrías tiempo para mí! —indicó fúrico. Se dirigió a la salida del comedor hasta que una mano tomó su brazo fuertemente.

— ¡Espera ahí, Mokuba! —Seto se había levantado de la mesa para detener los pasos de su hermano. —Debemos hablar…—Lo arrastró hasta el estudio privado, cerró la puerta y lo arrojó en el sillón grande. Seto harto de esa actitud, no tuvo compasión de haberlo tratado de esa manera.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Seto?! —buscó la forma de alejarse, contando que ese jalón en su brazo le dolió por las heridas que tenía cubiertas.

— ¡Eso es lo que te pregunto!

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Desde ese día que te envié a Egipto hasta el día de hoy, has estado actuado tan diferente conmigo.

—Sigo siendo el mismo… —El mayor vio cómo su hermano bajó la mirada y buscaba la forma de alejarse de él. Decidió sentarse a su lado, buscando esa respuesta que quería.

—Siempre me has llamado _"Hermano"_ —Si, Mokuba sabía perfectamente eso. Después de esa noche, no consideró volverlo a llamar así, sobretodo porque ya no lo veía como un hermano, sino algo más que eso… —Solo dices mi nombre cuando estás enojado conmigo. —Seto se acercó más a su lado, tratando de entender lo que le sucedía. —Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo hermano de antes, pero te has alejado de mi… —El corazón de Mokuba casi explota al tenerlo tan cerca. Desde aquella vez no volvió a tener gestos cariñosos con él; no lo abrazaba, trataba estar siempre alejado o no verlo en todo el día, y desde esa noche, había sido la última vez que tenía contacto cercano con él.

Tenerlo tan cerca, por dentro sentía unos enormes impulsos de abalanzarse hacia él y besarlo. Apretó fuertemente el sillón para detenerse, mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos, sabía exactamente que si no hacía eso, haría algo que se arrepentiría.

—Nada… Nada volverá a ser igual… —se levantó dejando a Seto solo en el estudio y dejándolo con más dudas.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella discusión. Mokuba se encerró en su cuarto y Seto decidió no molestarlo por ahora. El menor decidió volver a terapia, buscando la respuesta ante sus sentimientos _enfermizos_ , sobretodo porque ha llegado a un punto de herirse cortándose los brazos con una hojilla cada vez que su ansiedad crecía y más cuando siente culpa al tener ciertos pensamientos.

El menor de los Kaiba decidió mostrarle las vendas a su terapeuta y enseñarle las heridas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te cortas?

—Hace tres años.

— ¿Por qué comenzaste hacerlo? —No recibió una respuesta enseguida.

—Me da vergüenza decirlo…

—Está bien, dímelo cuando estés listo… —concluyó. El más chico quería olvidar por un momento ese suceso y se fijó en la carpeta que llevaba consigo la psicóloga, mientras ella escribía algunas anotaciones. —Dime, Mokuba, ¿has tenido alguna experiencia sexual con otra persona? —El joven Kaiba se ruborizó al escuchar la pregunta. Seguro la profesional esperaba una afirmación ya que era normal que los jóvenes de su edad hayan tenido alguna experiencia.

—No…—los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a moverse de forma irregular. —He tenido oportunidades con algunas chicas, pero a la final… Termino por rechazarla.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque… Porque pienso en él… —respondió sin más. La psicóloga silenció por un momento.

— ¿Te atraen las mujeres?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Crees que sí?

—Debe ser así, ¿no?

— ¿Tú que crees realmente? —hubo un gran silencio, Mokuba trataba de buscarle una respuesta a ello.

—Seto y yo somos hombres y sé que la homosexualidad ya no es considerada como enfermedad mental, pero no es correcto aquí.

— ¿Y tú crees que debería ser así?

—La verdad… No. —respondió dudoso. Hubo otro bloque silencioso y eso aumentó la ansiedad.

— ¿Te has masturbado? —la preguntó he hizo que Mokuba comenzara a tener un ataque brusco de ansiedad, buscando como herir sus brazos con sus uñas. —Cálmate… —la psicóloga tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo. Se dio cuenta que existía un conflicto en esa área, así que decidió por unos minutos tratar de confortarlo, hasta que vio que se calmó.

—Es algo… vergonzoso de responder…

—No lo respondas si no quieres…

—No, quiero hacerlo… —Mokuba respiró profundo, buscando la manera en que su lengua pudiese pronunciar las palabras adecuadas. —Comencé a los quince, pero… Pensando en él... —Mokuba volvió a enseñarle las vendas de sus brazos. —Yo me hago esto para castigarme por pensar en Seto de esa manera. —dio otro respiro pero más profundo, no pudo evitar llorar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. —Esa noche encontré su chaqueta blanca en su cama, esa chaqueta que siempre me había encantado, sobretodo porque había veces en el que él me lo colocaba encima cuando dormía en el trabajo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

—Yo me acerqué a su cama, me senté… tomé la chaqueta… Olí ese perfume que emergía en ella, me recordaba tanto a él… —dio una sonría nostálgica. —me dejé llevar tanto por su olor que por un momento mi mente imagino que él estaba conmigo… Hasta el punto en el que dejé llevar. Solo pensaba en él, y comenzó a aparecer imágenes de Seto al desnudo en mi mente, como siempre lo había visto y me sentí acalorado; comencé a… a tocarme… encima de mi pantalón… —Mokuba de forma irregular comenzó a mover sus piernas —Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba todo húmedo el pantalón. —el chico cubrió su rostro. —Me sentí tan asqueado por haberme excitado con la chaqueta de mi hermano, que salí corriendo para el baño. Rasguñé mis brazos y mi rostro mientras lloraba. —Mokuba comenzó a llorar. —Me sentí la persona más enferma… —se insultaba una y otra vez. La psicóloga le acerco unos pañuelos y esperó a que terminara de llorar. El menor se limpió las últimas lágrimas calmándose y respiró algo acelerado.

— ¿Desde ahí comenzaste a cortarte? ¿A autocastigarte?

—Sí… Cuando lo recordaba y cada vez que pensaba en él de esa forma.

—Durante la masturbación, aparte de tu hermano, ¿no piensas en otras personas?

—Creo que si me gustan las mujeres, me atraía, pero luego con lo ocurrido, yo solamente pensaba en él. Comencé a ver… pornografía homosexual porque… Me imaginaba… que era yo estando con él…

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Edades de los personajes:** Seto (23), Mokuba (18)

En Japón, la mayoría son conservadores, por eso no es legal el matrimonio homosexual allá.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Respuesta

¡Hola! Espero que lo disfruten 3

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo III: Respuesta**

.

.

La hora del acto de graduación había llegado. Los estudiantes finalmente culminaron con el nivel de preparatoria para buscar esa estabilidad y su base económica de adulto, aunque otros no poseían esa meta y ese Mokuba; no era un problema ni su principal motivo de haber terminado la preparatoria, pero se concibió que por fin se sintiera una persona normal y común en la sociedad.

Los profesores en la tarima, y los recién graduados sentados en filas, escuchando el discurso de cada uno de ellos. Mokuba miraba a su alrededor, viendo la parte de atrás, a las familias de sus compañeros: grabando, tomando fotos, e incluso llorando de felicidad. En cierta forma, él se sentía solo, su hermano no estaba con él, así sea por presencia de un familia, y la verdad, a pesar de lo que él siente, por una vez deseaba verlo para sentirse apoyado.

El director de la escuela Dómino lo llamó para que diese el discurso de la graduación por tener el mejor promedio. Sus compañeros aplaudieron mientras él subía a la tarima. Tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo. A veces no podía evitar mirar el donde estaban los familiares, y se decepcionaba cada vez que la figura que deseaba ver no estaba. Recordó la conversación que tuvo esta mañana con él:

.

 _Ya arreglado con el uniforme de la preparatoria y una flor a un lado, salió de su habitación donde varios empleados de la mansión felicitaban al adolescente y este agradecía. Bajó las escaleras y antes de irse hasta la salida, decidió pasar por el estudio de su hermano. Sabía que a esa hora estaba ahí antes de irse a la empresa. Agarró la manilla, y comenzó a girarla, sin embargo, por un momento se detuvo, porque eso significaría verlo… Pero su deseo en estos momentos era que él lo apoyase en un evento como este. Terminó por abrir la puerta y ahí estaba, sentado en el escritorio frente a esa computadora que odiaba, estaba fijado, como si su cerebro se hubiese fusionado con esa máquina._

 _—Seto… —llamó, de una forma para buscar su atención, pero por la situación de sus sentimientos, trataba de no mirarlo directamente._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre, Mokuba?—preguntó el mayor sin despegar la vista de la computadora._

 _—Mi acto de graduación es a las diez de la mañana por si quieres ir…_

 _—Estoy muy ocupado… —respondió secamente. El menor no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho._

 _—Bien… —Mokuba se dirigió a la puerta. —S-Solo quería avisarte… —salió sin siquiera mirarle. Cerró la puerta y fue directo hasta la limusina. Al subirse, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas._

 _._

Durante el discurso, hablaba entrecortado al recordar aquello. Se sentía solo y de alguna forma abandonado nuevamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero buscaba la manera controlar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Vamos, Mokuba! —Unas voces fueron escuchadas entre los familiares. Él levantó su mirada con rapidez fijándose en el grupo llamativo. Eran ellos… Los amigos que tanto rechazaba Seto.

.

 _"Chicos…"_

 _._

Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi y Bakura dándole ánimos y representando a la familia del graduado de honor. Eso le subió las energías a Mokuba, sonrió y continuó con el discurso. Ellos se enteraron de su graduación y quisieron brindarle su apoyo.

— ¿Dónde estará _Kaiba-kun_? —preguntó Yugi para sus amigos al mirar hacia todos lados y no verlo.

— ¡Maldito, Kaiba! ¡Debe estar con su hermano en estos momentos! —Jonouchi se levantó para seguir animándolo. — ¡Mokuba, estamos felices por ti! —gritó con euforia el rubio. Mokuba comenzó a ruborizarse.

— ¡Idiota, no estamos en una cancha de futbol! —regañó Honda golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Chicos, ¿no les extraña que _Kaiba-kun_ no esté presente? Es su hermano después de todo, y sabemos cuán importante es Mokuba para él. —comentó Bakura algo preocupante.

—De hecho, hemos visto que ya Mokuba no trabaja junto a él, vemos a Kaiba en televisión pero no a él como siempre a su lado. —indicó Honda cruzando los brazos.

En eso, la gente volteó a ver a un grupo de guardias de traje negro con lentes que se acercaron al acto dando espacio para que su jefe pudiese pasar; detrás de ellos daba su entrada diva Seto Kaiba, con elegancia y con un traje de etiqueta caminando por el pasillo; se sorprendió al ver a los a los _subnormales_ , y les dirigió una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— ¡Kaiba! —Jonouchi se exaltó al ver el espectáculo que daba, mientras las demás personas miraban y susurraban con admiración al empresario. — ¿No te cansas de llamar la atención?

—Perro, deja de ladrar que mi hermano está dando el discurso y tus ladridos no me dejan escuchar.

— ¡¿Qué dices, maldito niño rico?! —Jonouchi buscó la forma de abalanzarse encima pero Yugi lo detuvo.

Seto dejó de prestarle atención y se enfocó en el discurso de su hermano.

 _._

 _"Seto…"_

 _._

Mokuba se moría de los nervios y buscando la manera de controlarlos. Debía disimular su ansiedad. Continuó sin mirarle, pero le costaba, sus manos temblaba y su voz entrecortada volvió aparecer.

Al terminar el acto de graduación, los chicos se acercaron hasta el graduado para felicitarlo. Jonouchi tan atrevido como siempre lo tomó por el cuello y lo despeinó.

—Ya eres todo un adulto, Mokuba.

—G-Gracias… —agradeció sonriente, mirando a Yugi y a los demás. —Gracias por venir a verme y apoyarme.

—Felicidades, Mokuba. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

—Como me hace recordar a nuestra graduación. —dijo Honda.

—Sí, en el que no dejabas de llorar en la ceremonia.

Por otro lado, el director de la preparatoria se acercó hasta el CEO para contemplar y alagarlo por venir a su escuela.

—Señor Kaiba, nos alaga que esté aquí. Mokuba fue el mejor estudiante y nos complació que él diese el discurso. —dijo sudando y pasando su pañuelo por su rostro.

—Que él lo hiciese solo como mejor estudiante no me hubiese sorprendido. Es vice-presidente, es normal que su inteligencia sea grandiosa. —comentó altaneramente Seto dejando solo al directo y dirigiéndose hasta su hermano y los _subnormales._

—Oye, Kaiba… Tú no te has graduado. A tus veintitrés años sigues siendo un chico de preparatoria. —burló el rubio buscando desprestigiar al _ricachón_.

—Hm… —dio una sonrisa prepotente. —Perro, mira como estoy sufriendo por ello. Voy a llorar con el dinero que tengo en mi billetera.

— ¡P-Pues llora! ¡Te quiero ver!

Jonouchi buscó la forma de humillarlo pero le costó; Honda y Bakura lo sostuvieron, ya estaba por abalanzarse otra vez. Seto solo se limitó a observar a Mokuba, si, estaba a su lado, pero era como tenerlo veinte kilómetros lejos de él, sobretodo porque él no lo miraba.

—Yugi, nos veremos después. —Seto ignorando al rubio, se despidió de su actual rival de un juego que está en construcción. Un juego que inventó Yugi y que él cree que revolucionará el mundo de los juegos, más que _Duel Monsters._ Llamó la atención del CEO cuando lo probó junto con él y era realmente fascinante. A pesar que él consideraba a Yugi como un buen duelista, no lo tenía como su rival fijo, no como lo tenía con Atem, sin embargo, en este nuevo juego ha tenido dificultades para vencerlo, y cada vez que se ven, lo reta a una partida.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —agradeció el menor inclinándose.

—Mokuba, cualquier cosas que necesites, no dudes en buscarme y te ayudaré. —indicó Yugi. El más joven le sonrió y con un gesto dio a entender su agradecimiento. Mokuba caminó detrás de su hermano mayor, sosteniendo su diploma con nerviosismo.

Ya en la limusina, cada uno se sentó a un lado de las ventanas, dejando un espacio entre ellos. Mokuba solo se limitó a mirar las calles de la ciudad, mientras que Seto revisaba sus mensajes en la laptop. Hubo un gran silencio, algo tan incómodo entre los dos; Seto se preguntó desde cuándo su relación se había vuelto tan fría y distante. Extrañaba esos días en el que su hermano estaba siempre a su lado, apoyando cada decisión que tomaba, y cómo lo expresaba con un abrazo o unas palabras de soporte, pero todo cambió hace cinco años, desde ese viaje a Egipto.

Vio el diploma que sostenía su hermano en sus manos y pensó que tal vez lo que Mokuba necesitaba era palabras de aliento por parte de él, estaba consciente que lo ha descuidado, además que jamás había alagado sus logros. Recordó esa época oscura de Seto donde luego que se apoderó de _Kaiba Corporation_ , solo estaba enfocado en sus propias ambiciones, no le interesó mucho los logros de su hermano pequeño y estaba claro que Mokuba siempre buscaba la forma en que él lo reconociese.

—…Felicidades. —dijo sin más el mayor, no despegando su vista de la laptop. Mokuba se sorprendió y lo miró algo atónico.

—Gracias… Seto. —dijo dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el menor no lo miraba directamente. Se sintió algo confortable, pero no duró mucho por las próximas palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Ya que terminaste la preparatoria, puedes volver a la empresa. —Mokuba frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir su mirada en la ventana.

—No quiero hablarlo ahora. —respondió. El silencio incomodo volvió apoderarse en ambiente. Mokuba no soportaba tanta presión al tenerlo tan cerca, quería abrir la puerta del carro y lanzarse, tenía unos impulsos gigantes de tomar su rostro y hacer cosas que no debía. Seto comenzó a aflojar su corbata y a desabotonar algunos botones de la camisa, dejan a la vista el cuello y parte de su clavícula. Mokuba no dejaba de mirarlo y… de desearlo. Miraba cada parte de su cuello y piel, y deseaba tocarlo, pero su mano comenzó a temblar, sabía que tenía otro ataque de ansiedad y de una manera desesperada, le dio una orden al chofer. —Me quedaré por aquí. Detén la limusina. —El chofer acató la orden estacionándose en una parada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Seto sorprendido de la repentina orden de Mokuba.

—…Veré a alguien.

Mokuba abrió la puerta sin mirar a Seto, ni siquiera se despidió de él. Cerró la puerta y detuvo un taxi. El mayor vio el diploma que lo dejó en el asiento. Seto de algo estaba seguro, es que Mokuba tiene un conflicto grande con él y quiere saber a todas costas el motivo. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente y marcó unos números.

—Síguelo.

— _Sí, señor._

 _._

 _._

 **XxX**

 _._

 _._

Mokuba llegó a un edificio, le pagó al taxista y se bajó. En todo el camino, estaba sintiendo que estaba punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad. Entró y ubicó la oficina de la psicóloga. Habló con la secretaria explicándole que necesitaba una sesión con urgencia. La secretaria al ver al paciente con un aspecto preocupante, se levantó y habló con la terapeuta. La profesional le confirmó y su ayudante pidió que entrara. Mokuba rápidamente entró y se sentó.

—Mokuba no es común que un paciente me pida una sesión con urgencia.

—Lo siento mucho, pero…

—Está bien… —la psicóloga vio como el joven se rasgaba las mangas de su chaqueta. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya no lo soporto. Estoy en un punto en que ya no puedo controlarme, si veo a mi hermano tan cerca una vez más… Voy a hacer algo que me arrepentiré luego.

—Tranquilo, aquí estás resguardado. —comentó tomando su mano.

Pasó varios minutos hasta que Mokuba pudo calmarse un poco. La psicóloga debe buscar ese factor que ha llevado a ese joven a tener esos sentimientos confusos.

—Mokuba, ¿Cómo fue tu relación con tus padres?

—Ya le dije, mis padres biológicos murieron cuando yo era niño, luego Gozaburo nos adoptó, pero… No era un buen padre, nunca lo consideré así.

— ¿No crees que lo que sientes por tu hermano, es una manera de compensar la ausencia de ese amor paternal que te faltó?

—Yo no pienso en mis padres cuando me masturbo.

—No me refiero a eso. A veces nuestras emociones suelen transformarse. Después de todo, tu hermano mayor ha sido la única figura protectora que has tenido de una manera emocional. ¿No será que internamente tienes miedo a perderlo y ese amor se transformó para aferrarte más a él?

—Puede ser… —las reacciones de Mokuba comenzaron a calmarse. —Cuando todo comenzó, en ese tiempo, mi hermano estaba pasando por un momento en el cuál solo pensaba en una persona; no se cuidaba, no dormía, no comía bien… Tenía miedo de que se enfermara.

—Entonces, puede que lo que sientas por tu hermano sea eso… Miedo. —Mokuba comenzó a llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando con lo que sentía.

—No lo sé… — lloró tan fuerte que hasta le daba vergüenza que ella lo mirase y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. La psicóloga tomó su hombro. Ella sabía que la situación de Mokuba era más complicada de lo que se pensaba. El tema de incesto es algo tachado moralmente en la sociedad, sobre todo si se tratase de la procreación. Un psicólogo no toma en cuenta los temas morales, ya que es subjetivo desde una perspectiva cultural y de creencia, sin embargo, tampoco es apoyado ya que lo importante para una persona es la relación que se tiene con los padres y hermanos, cada papel es fundamental para el desarrollo del ser humano. Ver a ese joven cómo se martirizaba y se hacía daño tanto física como psicológicamente, podría hacer que la situación empeore, que si no se controla esto por sus propios medios, entonces tendría que dar una orden para el psiquiátrico para ser medicado.

En otro punto de la ciudad, un hombre vestido de negro en una motocicleta marcó su teléfono y observó el edificio donde hace unos momentos observó al joven Kaiba entrar a una oficina muy conocida.

—Señor, le tengo información…

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El joven Kaiba se bajó del taxi con mucha pesadez y dolor de cabeza, caminó por los jardines de la mansión, buscando la forma de relajarse y pensar en la forma cómo controlar sus emociones; estaba agotado, cansado, sentía que lo que tenía no tendría solución. Caminó por un rato los jardines y se quedó por varias horas sentado. Deseaba darse un baño, desde la mañana que estuvo en el acto de graduación hasta ahora tenía puesto el mismo uniforme. Miró por un rato el cielo, ya estaba a punto de anochecer. Dio un respiro profundo y decidió entrar.

Los sirviente se acercaron a darle la bienvenida y una persona del servicio se acercó para darle una información.

—Joven Kaiba, su hermano lo espera en el estudio. —Lo poco que se había calmado se desvaneció.

—Gracias. Puedes retirarte. —La mujer de servicio asintió. Mokuba miró la puerta del estudio y respiró profundo para tener el valor de abrirla. Giró la manilla y cuando entró se fijó que su hermano estaba sentado en el mueble. El menor desvió su mirada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Mokuba… —Llamó, aunque no esperó una respuesta. Lo miró con esa mirada tan fría que lo caracteriza, pero por dentro se sentía desesperado, y enseguida interrogó sin la más mínima anestesia. — ¿Por qué te estás viendo con una psicóloga? —preguntó si nada más. Mokuba levantó su vista hacia él y dedicó una mirada molesta.

— ¡¿Me estás vigilando?!

—Responde…

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho de espiarme, Seto!

— ¡Claro que sí, soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Debo protegerte! —Seto algo alterado se levantó colocándose frente a él.

— ¡No, no debes y no es tu problema! —Mokuba dio vuelta para retirarse. Que su hermano violara su privacidad era algo que no toleraba.

— ¡Mokuba! ¡Quiero saber lo que te pasa! —Seto algo desesperado tomó su muñeca para que no se retirara. El menor comenzó a temblar más, se sentía incómodo tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¡T-Tengo mis propios problemas! —buscó zafarse pero su nerviosismo y que Seto esta vez no lo daría escapar, se le hacía difícil salir de eso.

— ¡Me preocupas!

— ¡Suéltame, Seto!

— ¡No, hasta que me digas!

— ¡Seto ya! —levantó su mirada y su rostro estaba directo con la de él. Ya no soportó más, ya no pudo controlarse más, tenerlo frente a él y que lo mire fijamente con esos azules que lo seducían fue lo último que pudo soportar para no caer. Se había arrojado en él. Sus labios estaban unidos, un beso algo torpe pero fuerte. Mokuba se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, no pudo controlarlos y en se momento no le importaba nada, nada solo él. Dejó que su deseo hablara más que su conciencia, ¿le importaba en ese momento? Claro que no, su nivel alto de ansiedad desapareció y sintió que todos sus problemas en ese momento quedaron en blanco.

Seto era el único que estaba perdido, atónico, en shock, no podía mover ni un musculo, estaba confundido… ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano? Su mente no accionaba. Jamás en su vida había pensado que su hermano lo besase... Su hermano… ¿Por qué lo besaba? Él comenzó a sudar frío y sus manos temblaban, no sabía qué hacer. Estaban en el suelo, habían caído cuando Mokuba se abalanzó hacia él. Seto apoyando su espalda en la parte baja del mueble, y Mokuba encima de él, en sus muslos, ahora siendo él quien sostenía los brazos de su hermano mayor.

El menor se dejó llevar por el momento, dejó que su deseo más profundo accionara todo por él… Pero su mente comenzó aclararse abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos donde por fin pudo estar consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y notar la expresión de Seto. Separó sus labios de un golpe, ver como su hermano lo miraba confundido.

.

 _"¿Q-Qué acabo de hacer?…"_

 _._

—M… Mokuba… —el mayor solo eso pudo pronunciar, mirándolo atónico y sorprendido. El más joven al ver su expresión, se levantó rápidamente con temor, vergüenza y mucho miedo.

.

 _"¡¿Q-Qué acabo de hacer?!..."_

 _._

 _—_ ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?

Comenzó llorar y salió corriendo de la mansión. No, no tenía el valor en ese momento para enfrentar las consecuencias de aquel beso prohibido, no tenía fuerzas ni valor para enfrentar a Seto.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Edades de los personajes:_ Seto/Yugi/Jonouchi/Honda/Bakura (23), Mokuba (18)

¿Qué les pareció? nos vemos en la próxima :)


	4. Decisiones

**¡Hola!** Disculpen por no publicarlo anteriormente. Es uno de los capítulos más largos XD

Gracias por sus comentarios. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo IV: Decisiones.**

.

Yugi recostó su cabeza en el cristal, esperando la hora de cerrar la tienda de juegos de su abuelo. Ha estado trabajando ahí desde que se graduó de la preparatoria. Durante ese tiempo, creaba el nuevo juego que ahora _Kaiba Corp_ lo está financiando, sin embargo, quería seguir atendiendo y ayudando a su abuelo en la tienda. Hace unas horas atrás, conversó con Anzu por videochat, aún estaba en Estados Unidos estudiando y practicando para ser una bailarina profesional. Deseaba con muchas ganas volverla a ver en persona y por fin confesarle sus sentimientos, pero seguía siendo tímido en cuanto al amor.

Ya eran casi las siete de la noche, se levantó de la silla para recoger el aviso, había sido un día agotador, sobre todo cuando sus fans a menudo se acercaban hasta allá para autógrafos, dar consejos de Duelo de Monstruos, y por qué no, compraran algunos juegos. Si, puede ser que la fama logre esa admiración, pero a él no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención.

Antes de cerrar, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien.

—Lo siento, pero ya estamos cerran… —avisó, pero al voltear se fijó que la persona era alguien muy conocida para él. — ¿Mokuba? —se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta y se acercó, pero le extraño algo… Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojizos, se mostraba cansado, agotado y… triste. El más joven tenía la vista baja, su mirada estaba ido, como si su mundo se hubiese perdido. Yugi lo llevó hasta la sala y lo sentó en el mueble. Se dejó arrastrar con facilidad, preocupándolo aún más. Lo dejó solo por un momento para poder cerrar la tienda. Fue a la cocina para prepararle un té de flor de cerezo, volvió con la taza y lo colocó en la mesa. Mokuba solo se limitó a mirarla sin siquiera tocarla.

—Lo siento por venir sin avisar… —dijo finalmente el menor con un tono de voz débil, sus ojos ardían y los sentía pesados.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —Yugi preocupado cuando vio como el cuerpo de Mokuba reaccionó ante ello. —Está bien si no quieres decírmelo.

— Yo… Me peleé con Seto. —respondió entrecortado. Agachó su cabeza, se sentía avergonzado al recordar el suceso horas atrás. Desde que salió de la mansión, escapando de ello… De él…

Yugi se levantó del sofá y le acercó el teléfono. Mokuba solo observó el objeto y miró hacia otro lado.

—Está el teléfono por si quieres llamarlo…

— ¡No quiero hablar con él! —gritó asustado y apretando las rodillas con sus manos. Yugi se asombró por la reacción de algo tan común como avisarle a un familiar que estaría en otra casa, Sí, se había peleado con su hermano, pero debía avisarle. Vio como Mokuba comenzó a temblar y sus lágrimas caían. —Perdón… —el menor cayó en cuenta su forma de reaccionar, y vio como Yugi quedó en shock con su reacción. Era su casa después de todo y tenía que por lo menos respetarlo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. —Le ofreció, buscando reconfortarlo dedicándole una sonrisa. — Pero debo avisarle a tu hermano. Aún eres menor de edad. —Yugi fue a la cocina para hacer la llamada, sabía que Mokuba se sentiría incómodo. Comenzó a marcar el teléfono y espero a que el atendiera. Pasó varios segundos para ser escuchado. —Kaiba-kun…

— _Yugi…_ —el nombrado le pareció raro el tono de voz del CEO. — _… ¿Qué quieres?_

—Mokuba está en mi casa y se va a quedar. Solo llamo para avisarte. —un bloque de silencio algo largo se presenció en la línea. Sinceramente, Yugi le estaba preocupando esa pelea que tuvieron, porque al parecer el mayor de los hermanos también le afectó. — ¿Kaiba-kun? —el rey de los juegos ya se estaba alarmando. Esa larga duración para responder no era común en él.

— _…_ _Bien._ —colgó enseguida. Eso sí lo dejó muy atónico, la manera tan descuidada sobre situación de Mokuba cuando él siempre se preocupa por lo que le pasara. Por lo que deduce, ese pleito era algo muy serio. Yugi volvió a la sala y al parecer Mokuba no se había movido de ahí, aún mantenía esa mirada perdida cuando llegó, y ni siquiera el té lo tomó.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció Yugi, el menor negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, te prepararé un baño. —Mokuba no dijo nada, aún estaba como ido en sus pensamientos. Yugi fue al baño para llenar la tina. Mientras que veía como se llenaba, se sentó en la orilla, pensando y deduciendo qué era lo que los hermanos Kaiba habían pasado. Era algo extraño verlos peleados en este tiempo, puesto que sí, cuando conoció a Seto, en ese entonces trataba mal a Mokuba, pero él se arrepintió, además tenía entendido que antes de ello, se cuidaban mutuamente porque solo se tenían, sus tíos los dejaron en un orfanato. Lo sucedido con Pegasus en el Reino de los Duelistas, se vio a un Seto que amaba profundamente a su pequeño hermano que incluso haría lo que fuese por él. Entonces, ¿qué pelea tan grande tuvieron los dos para no quererse ver? Sí, estos últimos años, en los comerciales y entrevistas donde aparecía Seto, no se veía a Mokuba, y si se mostraba, estaba algo distanciado.

Distraído en sus pensamientos notó que la bañera ya estaba sobrepasada de agua, cerró la llave, buscó una toalla y ropa de él para prestárselo. Salió del baño y fue hasta la sala donde vio a Mokuba recostado en el mueble dormido. No quería despertarlo pero era necesario que fuese a bañar y que durmiera cómodamente en una cama.

—Mokuba… —llamó. Este en seguida se levantó algo agitado. —Tranquilo, ya está la bañera. Toma, te presto esta ropa. Iré acomodar el cuarto. —el menor sin decir ni una palabra tomó lo prestado y se fue al baño.

El agua estaba lista, con una temperatura adecuada para no resfriarse. Se retiró toda la ropa quedando completamente desnudo. No pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. No le extrañó ver a Yugi anonado cuando lo vio: Sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, su rostro sucio. Luego que salió corriendo de la mansión, corrió por toda la ciudad sin saber dónde ir, se sintió perdido y con mucho miedo, no sabía a dónde y con quién acudir. Arruinó todo, o era lo que sentía y por eso no quería volver allá… ver a su hermano. No tiene la cara para enfrentar y explicar todo aquello, y aunque mintiese, por su condición no le iba a creer. Corrió por el parque y sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer. Habían pasado casi dos horas y este sentado en un columpio, mortificándose por todo lo ocurrido.

 _"_ _Mokuba, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en buscarme y te ayudaré…"_

Esas palabras vinieron en su mente, como si su cerebro supiese que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, abriendo ese baúl de recuerdo para poder protegerlo. Mokuba había meditado un poco, pero a la final decidió optar por buscarlo, buscar a ese amigo.

Seguía en la bañera, recostando su cabeza en la orilla de la tina; sus pensamientos lo torturaban cada vez que recordaba esa expresión de Seto cuando lo besó, era una mezcla de shock y horror, eso lo martirizaba. Cubrió su rostro llevando agua para sí mismo, pero comenzó nuevamente a llorar. Se escuchaban los gimoteos, eran fuertes, hasta Yugi lo escuchaba desde el otro lado y lo preocupaba. Fue hasta la puerta y tocó.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ya preocupado. El menor tardó para responder, se había privado en llorar que hasta le costaba hablar. — ¿Mokuba?

—… _Estoy bien…_

A la media hora, Mokuba salió con la ropa casera de Yugi, una camisa gris y uno shorts negros. Su mirada aún seguía desviada. El mayor buscó la forma de acomodarlo y que se sintiese a gusto para que no siguiese mortificando.

—Aquí dormirás. —mostró su cama con unas sábanas y dos almohada. —Tendremos que dormir juntos. Sé que será algo incómodo, pero…

—Está bien. Gracias. —Mokuba se recostó enseguida, parecía automático, agotado y las ganas de dormir eran enormes, tanto que no quería despertar jamás. Tomó la almohada y la abrazó, dándole la espalda a Yugi. —Lo siento si incomodo en tu casa…

—No te preocupes, mi mamá y mi abuelo están de viaje, y aunque estuviesen, no tendrían problemas en que te quedaras. —Yugi se recostó, se arropó, pero volteó a la dirección donde estaba Mokuba aunque este le diese la espalda. —Tu hermano se escuchó raro. Normalmente me insinúa que me matará si no te atiendo bien. —el menor no respondió, pero apretó la almohada y se tensó, cosa que notó enseguida Yugi. Hubo un gran silencio, algo incómodo y difícil de lidiar por la tensión que estaba viviendo el menor de los Kaiba. De la nada, Mokuba dio a una pregunta, pero la comentó algo dudoso, con el miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿Te has enamorado de una persona… prohibida para ti? — Yugi no negó que esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dudas sobre la conducta de Mokuba, pero sería lo más sincero. Miró al techo sin decir nada por varios segundo, analizando su vida amorosa o la de los demás. No era nada experto, solo se ha enamorado una vez, no tenía la experiencia para ser tan acertado.

—Solo me he enamorado de una persona en toda mi vida, aunque no esté aquí. —recordó a su amiga que está en sus clases de baile allá en América, donde actualmente se comunican por videochat, esa chica que siempre estuvo enamorado. —No creo que existan personas prohibidas cuando hay amor.

—Si la hay… —afirmó Mokuba, no sabía si era correcto lo que diría en los próximos segundos, pero por una extraña razón, sentía que podía contárselo a él. —Yugi… —apretó fuertemente la almohada y sus labios, buscaba la fuerza para decirlo, no es algo que se diga a cualquiera, pero en serio que quería decírselo a él. Pues ya nada le importaba en esos momentos y su cabeza le repetía que lo hiciera… —Me enamoré de Seto…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y con ella el joven Yugi Mutou quedó anonado al escuchar tal confesión; no sabía cómo responder, cómo actuar. No es común enamorarte de un hermano, pero no quería juzgarlo, sobretodo porque se veía que Mokuba sufría por ello, se castigaba, sobretodo porque vio esas vendas en su brazo y en algún punto se veía algunas cortadas.

—Esas heridas son porque…

—Cada vez que pensaba en _eso_ … —dijo sin más. Un momento de silencio se presenció.

—Mokuba, duerme… Debes estar cansado. —Solo se limitó a decirle eso. El nombrado solo asintió pero en el ambiente se escuchó pequeño sollozos. Yugi no quería martirizarlo más de lo que ya estaba. —Todo estará bien…

Fue una gran revelación, jamás en su vida se había imaginado este tipo de situación, pero no estaba en su derecho de juzgarlo… Él sabrá por qué siente eso, o tal vez no, estará confundido, pero esta noche no quería que su hospedado pasara una mala noche.

La luz del sol reflejaba en el rostro de Yugi, no negó que pasó mala noche ya que jamás había dormido con nadie más, sobre todo si su cama era del tipo individual. Se levantó con dificultad masajeando sus ojos, y con la vista algo borrosa, vio a Mokuba sentado en su escritorio.

—Buenos días. —saludó Yugi con pesadez.

—Buenos días. —respondió el más joven algo con desánimo. Yugi trató de no mostrarse tan incómodo por la revelación de ayer, que en cierta parte lo sentía, pero no quería transmitirlo. —Vamos a desayunar. ¿Quieres ayudarme a prepararlo?

—No sé cocinar.

—Me lo imagino. —Mokuba levantó la mirada. Yugi sintió que a él no le gustó ese comentario, casi que diciendo que era un bueno para nada, y ese no era su intención. —Q-Quiero decir… Has tenido a personas que te cocinan.

—Sé que no sirvo ni para freír un huevo. —dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecía gracioso que ni preparar arroz sabía hacer, su hermano lo consentía.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la cocina. Comenzaron a preparar el desayuno no sin antes que el joven Kaiba haya hecho un desorden bárbaro en el lugar.

Al terminar de comer, Yugi le ofreció prestarle más ropa para irse. Este agradeció con un gesto gentil, algo sutil.

—Aquí está tu uniforme. Me tomé la libertad de lavártelo, aunque ya no lo necesitarás… —le entregó en una manta. Se sentó en la cama mientras que veía a Mokuba terminar de arreglarse. Se vio que tenía un buen semblante, mejor que anoche —Sobre lo que me contaste anoche… —Yugi dudó en seguir con sus palabras, pero tenía que aclarar su duda. Mokuba volteó a verlo, estaba esperando ser juzgado e insultado por él. No le extrañaría. — ¿Entonces, te peleaste con Kaiba-kun porque lo descubrió?

—Sí. —afirmó. Desvió su mirada esperando su reacción desaprobada. —Sé qué piensas que estoy mal, que soy un enfermo…

—No lo sé, no es algo común ese sentimiento hacia un hermano, aunque yo no tenga uno, pero no soy quién para juzgarte. —Le sonrió para bajar presión de la situación. —Te agradezco que confiaras en mí para desahogarte; me alegro saber que tú me consideras un amigo. —Mokuba no evitó sonrojarse, la verdad sus amigos de la preparatoria no eran tan unidos a él. Él sabía que estaban con él por interés y sentía que no tenía amigos. Le alegraba mucho que Yugi también lo considerara un amigo. — ¿Qué harás?

—Lo estuve pensando toda la noche… —se detuvo en hablar por un momento. —Me iré del país. Hoy mismo me voy a _Estrasburgo_. —bajó su mirada recordando lo sucedido. —No tengo el valor de mirarlo y quedarme con él.

—Entiendo… —se levantó y se acercó para apoyar su mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo. —Te deseo buena suerte.

—Te devolveré la ropa.

—No te preocupes por ello.

Se despidió de Yugi y agradeció por todo lo que hizo, considerarlo ya como un amigo cercano e íntimo, hizo que tuviese más confianza en contarle lo que sea.

La decisión que tomó no sabía si era para bien, pero quería alejarse de su hermano por un tiempo, no verlo, no sentir su presencia, su mirada, su sonrisa irónica… Quería por todo los medio no escuchar nada ni ver a Seto Kaiba.

Llegó a la mansión a un aproximado de diez de la mañana, sabía que Seto no estaba a esa hora allá, y aprovecharía de recoger sus cosas e irse en un avión privado. Llegó a su habitación y llamó a una persona de servicio, para que le ayudara a empacar.

Abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar las maletas y la ropa. Todo estaba en su cama y comenzó a doblarlo junto con varias personas del servicio.

—Joven, ¿también esto?

—Sí. Por favor, apresúrese. —Todo iba marchando como él pensaba, debía ser rápido y no dar chance de algo a que _ese ser_ apareciese, pero no contó que al voltear vería a su hermano parado en la puerta con la misma ropa que lo vio por última vez, con grandes ojeras y un vaso de vidrio lleno de licor. Mokuba quedó petrificado al ver ese estado y que jamás le había visto, sobretodo porque él no bebé, solo estaba ese licor por decoración. Las criadas vieron al mayor de los Kaiba algo sorprendida también por el estado, aun así se inclinaron para darle los buenos días, pero la mirada que les dirigió Seto era prácticamente decirle que se fueran de la habitación. Ellas entendieron las señales y se retiraron. —Seto…

Era algo nuevo ver a su hermano así, ebrio, verlo cada vez que se acercaba se iba de un lado a otro. El mayor se sostuvo de la pared y se tomó el último trago, dejando el vaso en una mesa pequeña que estaba en la habitación.

— ¿A… A dónde vas?

—Me voy... —informó terminando de empacar su ropa. —Ya sabes el motivo por el cuál iba con una psicóloga, ¿no? Eres muy inteligente para deducirlo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Todo quedó claro.

—No puedo aceptar esto. —se acercó haciendo que Mokuba se tensará y eso lo notó el mayor. —Debes estar confundido.

—Seto… No quiero hablar. —volteó su rostro con algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. — ¡No ves que estar cerca de ti me hace daño! — el mayor se alejó cuando escuchó eso. No pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho.

— ¿Desde cuándo… sientes eso por mí?

—No te quiero decir.

— ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! —Gritó Seto ya desesperado. Mokuba mordió su labio inferior, no quería decirle, pero Seto de alguna forma, sus exigencias lograba que él le hiciera caso, desde siempre fue así.

—… Hace cinco años. — desvió su mirada. —La noche antes de ir a Egipto…

— ¿Cuándo dormiste conmigo? —Seto comenzó a recordar esa noche, antes que enviara a Mokuba a Egipto para vigilar la excavación del rompecabezas del milenio. Él estaba seguro que había pasado algo porque su actitud cambió luego que durmieron juntos. — ¿Por qué crees que…?

—Esa noche… te besé… —escuchar la verdad hizo tambalear a Seto, tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caerse en el suelo.

—No quiero saber más. —llevó sus manos a su rostro con desespero.

—No sigas preguntando. —Dijo el menor a la final. Terminó de empacar y se acercó a la puerta llevando sus maletas.

— ¡Espera, Mokuba! —Seto se levantó y tomó sus muñecas. Sintió una textura distinta en su piel, levantó las mangas de la camisa y vio las vendas algo flojas y ya se veían algunas cortadas en su brazo. — ¿Q… Qué es esto?

— ¡D-Déjame! —Mokuba jalaba con fuerza su brazo.

— ¡¿Qué significa?!

—Era mi forma de castigarme… cuando pensaba en ti… —Seto ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, que todo ello haya llegado a ese límite. Él podría enfrentarse a cualquier rival, cualquier enemigo y aplastarlo sin ninguna duda, pero situaciones difíciles con su hermano era algo distinto. Él debía entender que estaba mal todo esto.

—Mokuba, yo solo te veo como mi hermano menor, no como un amante, ¡no está bien lo que sientes!

—Por eso no puedo estar aquí. —se soltó finalmente de la mano de su hermano. Con las maletas salió de la habitación y fue directo hasta afuera donde estaba la limusina. El chofer vio al menor de sus jefes tambaleándose con las maletas y lo ayudó a subirlos en la maletera. Seto fue tras él sin importar su estado de ebriedad, pero con la revelación, olvidó que había tomado.

—Mokuba, no te vayas así, debes quedarte para aclararlo. —Mokuba se volteó y se acercó a su hermano mayor para que los demás no lo escucharan.

—He luchado por casi cinco años con este sentimiento, pensando que era un enfermo, que desear a mi hermano de una forma distinta no era normal — con desesperación se quitó completamente las vendas de sus brazos y le mostró las grandes cortadas que tenía y que él no vio, dejando a Seto anonado. — ¡Mira, mira lo que me hago cada vez que pienso en ello! ¿Y me pides que me quede? Peor, saber que tú piensas que estoy mal, es lo que más me lastima. Pues si, estoy mal y por eso me voy, por el bienestar tuyo y mío. —ante de subirse a la limusina, vio el collar en forma de carta de duelo de monstruos donde estaba una foto de Seto cuando era niño en el orfanato, lo miró por unos segundos y se lo quitó. —Esto solo lo debe tener el Mokuba que te ve como un hermano, no yo. — se lo entregó en sus manos y le dio la espalda. Ya no soportaba verlo más, ya no quería tenerlo cerca y se dio cuenta que su decisión era la correcta. —Adiós, Seto...

Se despidió subiendo a la limusina, el chofer se inclinó en presencia de su jefe mayor. Mokuba subió el vidrio de la ventana y miró por última vez a su hermano.

Seto vio partir a ese único familiar que tenía, verlo montado en esa limusina y sentir que una parte de él se estaba yendo. Se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión y agachó su cabeza sintiéndose devastado, como si esa revelación arruinara la relación de la única persona que le importaba.

Era la primera vez que se sentía solo…

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El vuelo hacia Francia duró más de doce horas, estaba cansado y agotado de tanto estar sentado. En su avión privado se habían detenido en varias oportunidades en diferentes países para el combustible. Esas veces podía conectarse y hablar con Yugi, buscar esa manera de relajarse y no pensar en Seto. Su mente no dejaba descansar de él, pasó todo el viaje llorando y caía constantemente en un estado que no tenía ganas de despertar. Yugi veía sus ojos hinchados, sabía que había llorado, pero no quería preguntarle ni comentarle nada de ello. Poco a poco el lazo entre Mokuba y él estaban creciendo y él se sentía a gusto y feliz.

Llegó Estrasburgo, esa ciudad en Francia que no es tan visitado como Paris, sin embargo, no era algo que podrían envidiarle a la ciudad capital. Era algo nuevo para él, su vista del _quai de la Bruche_ en el barrio de la _Petite France_ fue algo enigmático, esas casas parecidas a las historias antiguas europea, y ver de cerca del canal del río Ill. Todo era maravilloso y admirable. Pasaba por todo los lugares turísticos en un taxi, se detuvo en un hotel para hospedarse mientras está el proceso de compra de un apartamento se realizaba. Pidió la Suite presidencia, y los botones le llevaron varias maletas que traía.

Miró la habitación. Sí que era lujosa, algo que le agradaba; podría querer ser alguien normal, pero no podía dejar los lujos que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no quería pasar todo el día ahí, quería conocer la ciudad y qué tipo de gente eran. Tomó su diccionario francés y salió del hotel.

Caminaba por la ciudad, le parecía interesante… Una ciudad tranquila, rodeada de varias casas con estructuras históricas, restaurantes, bares y el río que lo rodeaba. Sabía hablar inglés, pero el francés poco. No terminó sus clases y se arrepentía. La mayoría que escuchaba hablar, todo era en francés y no entendía mucho.

Decidió entrar a un bar, su aspecto era rustico pero de cierta forma elegante. Normalmente en Japón no tendría el permiso de entrar, allá la mayoría de edad es a los veinte, pero ya que estaba en otro país, su edad de dieciocho era adecuada para entrar a uno de esos sitios. Se sentó en la barra. Ya era casi las ocho de la noche y había mucha gente. No sabía cómo empezar a relacionarse, y menos entenderé lo que dice. Tomaría cualquier medida para distraerse y olvidarse de Seto.

— _Une boisson…—_ Mokuba pidió una bebida, era lo poco que sabía de francés. El mesero se acercó y le preguntó qué bebida prefería, el chico señaló del menú la _Black Rose_ , famosa porque representa el romance en Francia. Era irónico, pidió esa bebida para enamorados cuando él estaba pasando por un mal momento sobre eso. Tomó la copa y comenzó a beberlo. Era la primera vez que tomaba licor, pero los cócteles eran engañosos, tienen buen sabor para seguir bebiendo constantemente pero tienen alto contenido de alcohol. Había pasado media hora y ya el joven Kaiba llevaba tres copas, ya se sentía mareado. No sabía si bebía porque era delicioso o porque deseaba caer inconscientemente para olvidar a Seto.

Miraba a su alrededor, y no podía evitar sentir como si se estuviese tambaleando. Se agarró de la barra para no caerse. Se insultó a si mismo por haber bebido de esa forma cuando nunca lo había hecho.

En eso vio a un hombre sentándose en la barra, junto a él, bebiendo un cóctel algo fuerte. Hablaba por teléfono, en un idioma algo extraño para él, creía que era portugués o italiano. La verdad no sabía, no estaba tan consciente a su alrededor.

— _Bonne nuit…_ —Saludó el hombre. Mokuba por lo menos entendía los saludos en francés. Respondió de la misma manera y siguió bebiendo. — _Une asiatique? —_ El joven lo volvió a mirar pero con algo de molestia, no quería ser fastidiado y más porque el idioma casi no lo entendía. Juró que tomaría clases de francés a partir de mañana para poderse adaptar al sitio. _—Chinois, japonais, coréen?…—_ Al parecer el hombre entendió que el chico le molestaba eso, además notó no entendía francés, así que optó por hablar el idioma universal. Supuso que lo sabría si un extranjero decide viajar por el mundo. _—Do you speak english?_

 _—…_ _Yes… —_ El hombre sonrió. Mokuba al menos agradecía por haber encontrado alguien que por lo menos hablara un idioma que el entendiese.

 _—_ _What is your name?_

 _—_ _Mokuba Ka… —_ Se detuvo. No quería que alguien supiese que era dueño de una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo. _—Mokuba…_

 _—_ _You're Japanese… —_ el hombre se dio cuenta que era un japonés por su nombre. Bebió su último trago y dio su mano en señal de saludo. _—Adrien Le Brun._ —se presentó dando su nombre. Era un ejecutivo de una empresa tecnológica muy importante en Francia y pasó por Estrasburgo a descansar de un largo viaje que hizo en Brasil por unos negocios.

El hombre le pareció interesante ver a un japonés en esta ciudad, es poco común, hasta podría asegurar que nunca lo había visto. Buscó la forma de saber más sobre él y entender por qué estaba aquí, pero el joven Kaiba no hablaba mucho o trataba de no hablar con él. No sabía si el alcohol le estaba afectando, pero el sujeto le recordaba mucho a Seto, esos gestos y comentarios irónicos, sin contar que había algo en su físico que le recordaba a él; esa mirada fría y seductora que lo embriagaba, esa sonrisa burlona que… Desgraciadamente era algo que le gustaba mucho de él…

Hablaron de muchas cosas, o eso se podría decir ya que Mokuba no estaba algo ebrio. No había pasado una hora cuando se dio cuenta que se había subido al carro del hombre desconocido y vio cuando se estacionaba en un hotel. Adrien subió junto con Mokuba a una habitación pagada por él. No recordaba haber accedido estar con el hombre, pero por alguna razón no le importaba. Al llegar al número de cuarto correspondiente. Entraron los dos y cerraron la puerta con un aviso de "No tocar" en inglés.

 _—_ Sé un poco japonés.. _._ Hablo varios idiomas. —Mokuba se había apoyado en la pared y el ejecutivo se acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello. — ¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre? —el joven Kaiba no dijo nada, solo se sentía algo incómodo por esa situación. —Creo que es tu primera vez en general… —Mokuba miró a su seductor y su corazón comenzó a acelerar. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa era algo inevitable, porque solo se imaginaba a Seto en ellos. —Me gusta tener sexo con alguien que tiene las mismas ganas que yo. —No pudo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esas palabras, y lo peor, no pudo evitar cambiar la imagen de ese hombre por la de Seto, ¡y solo se miraron por unos segundos!

Mokuba pensaba que, ni siquiera llevaba un día en Francia y ya estaba cometiendo una completa locura, jamás había tenido sexo, y mucho menos con hombres, ahora estaba en los brazos de uno, además, creía que le gustaban las mujeres y debía ser así, pero qué, ahora está sintiendo muchos deseos que un hombre lo tocara. Es que, ¿por qué se dejó llevar por él a la primera?

Mandó todo a la basura, la moral y lo absurdo por el placer; el alcohol y el dolor que sentía en ese momento por lo ocurrido con su hermano no le interesaba ahora, solo decidió pensar por sí mismo. Le correspondió y lo besó con fuerza, con pasión y con mucha lujuria, solo porque su cerebro jugaba con él, se deleitaba imaginando a Seto en ese hombre.

El ejecutivo lo llevó a la cama y lo arrojó, quitándole con rapidez los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo semidesnudo. Por más ebrio que estuviese Mokuba, no podía impedir sentirse vulnerable, pero se le pasó cuando se deleitó a sentir placer por la boca de su seductor cuando le practicaba sexo oral. Una corriente pasó por todo su abdomen y no pudo evitar dar pequeños gemidos. Apretó fuertemente las sábanas y tomó el cabello de ese francés para que siguiese su ritmo. Era una sensación nueva para él y decidió levantar la vista y ver como ese hombre utilizaba la lengua y sus labios para complacerlo. Mokuba abrió más sus piernas para darle mejor comodidad. Al diablo la incomodidad, comenzó a gemir con más fuerzas, sobre todo porque en medio de su fantasía en el momento, se imagina a Seto en el lugar del ejecutivo, que su hermano estaban dando placer. El hombre mayor se separó de ese miembro erecto y comenzó a desnudarse, dejándose como lo habían traído al mundo. Él terminó de quitarle la ropa al menor de los Kaiba y comenzó a besarle.

.

 _"_ _Seto…"_

 _._

No, solo pensó en él, solo se imaginó estando con él y en ese momento no le importó que estuviese mal… Es lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Adrien sacó de su pantalón un preservativo y se lo colocó. Abrió las piernas de Mokuba mientras lo besaba. Sabía que era la primera vez para el joven, pero si él decidió estar en ese hotel, es porque tenía claro que estaría de esa forma. Comenzó a introducir los dedos con saliva para estimular la zona. Mokuba comenzó a sentir mucha molestia y eso tardó varios minutos. Ya luego de sacarlos, el francés comenzó a introducir su miembro en su entrada. Este último no pudo evitar gritar de dolor… No había sentido tanto dolor en su vida y rasguñó la espalda de su amante tratando de amortiguar la incomodes. A pesar que al principio los movimientos eran suaves, poco a poco comenzaron acelerar. Sentía ardor pero, al mirar al mayor y en vez de ser a él, veía era a Seto, olvidaba todo aquello y lo besó con mucho deseos. Sí solo su deseo más íntimo era lo que rodeaba todo en ese momento. El francés lo volteó boca abajo y siguió con el acto, mientras Mokuba mordía la almohada y apretaba las sábanas. Adrien se acercó al cuello de él y susurraba su nombre, porque no podía negar que le gustaba… De hecho, era el morbo y el deseo que por primera vez estuviera con un asiático.

.

 _"_ _Mokuba…"_

 _._

Su cerebro jugaba con él una vez más, ahora ese susurro de su nombre, era como escuchar a su hermano llamándolo pero a diferencia, él se imaginaba que su hermano le susurraba mientras lo penetraba.

 _._

 _"_ _Seto... Seto…"_

.

Ese nombre solo le venía en su mente durante el acto sexual, su primera experiencia con alguien. Comenzó a gemir cuando sintió una mano estimulando su entrepierna mientras que lo embestía.

Así terminó de _acabar_ en la mano de su amante, tensando sus músculos y dando un gran gemido de placer.

— _Délicieux… —_ el francés seguía con los movimientos mientras besaba espalda de Mokuba. Cuando llegó al _clímax_ dando un fuerte gemido, cayó enseguida encima del más joven, respirando agitadamente cerca de su oreja. Duró un rato en esa posición calmando su respiración. Se separó de él y se recostó a un lado, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Por otro lado, Mokuba ya se le había pasado los efectos del alcohol, y se acababa de dar cuenta que… Acaba de tener sexo con un extraño que conoció hace un momento… Y no solo eso, en todo el acto, se imaginó haciéndolo con su hermano. Vino hasta aquí para olvidarle no para reforzar aquello.

Buscó como levantarse pero sintió una molestia en su trasero dando un quejido.

—Eso te dolerá unos días. —apagó el cigarrillo con un cenicero en una mesa de noche.

El joven Kaiba se quedó anonado al ver un anillo de boda en su anular izquierdo.

— ¿Estás… Estás casado? —Mokuba no lo esperaba, suficiente con haberse acostado como un irresponsable, como también estar con una persona no correspondida.

—No te preocupes, mi esposa no sospecha _nada,_ la veo cada dos meses. La amo y todo pero no la deseo, seguro me engaña también y no tengo moral para reclamarle. Solo es un matrimonio de apariencia por el bien de la empresa familiar. —el empresario cayó en cuenta. — ¿Entendiste?, mi japonés no es muy bueno. —Mokuba asintió y más allá del idioma, entendió la situación. El hombre se acercó a él, besando su espalda. _—_ Aquí está mi número por si quieres otro _encuentro_ … —le entregó una tarjeta de presentación. —Estaré pocos días en el país y podría _enseñarte_ un poco francés. —Mokuba dudó por algunos segundos, si lo hacía es darle paso a nuevos encuentros de este tipo. A la final decidió tomarlo.

— _Bien sûr_ —respondió tratando de pronunciarlo bien. El ejecutivo aprobó la pronunciación.

—Hay que pulirlo un poco y por eso debemos _vernos más seguido._ Así también me _enseñas_ un poco de tu japonés. —Adrien se levantó y fue al baño. Se quitó el preservativo y lo botó en la papelera.

Mientras ese ejecutivo se duchaba, Mokuba comenzó a pensar si estaba con otra persona podría olvidar lo que sentía por su hermano, era lo que más deseaba y por eso llegó hasta aquí. Más allá de los efectos del alcohol, que conoció y tuvo sexo con un extraño, pensó que ya no se fijaría más en esa situación.

Buscaría por cualquier medio la forma de olvidar lo sucedido en Japón, olvidar a su hermano como un amante, así sea con cualquier extraño…

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Del otro lado, estaba un joven ejecutivo recostado en su cama, devastado, sintiéndose la peor cosa del mundo, y sosteniendo un collar de la única persona que él ha querido de verdad. Había dejado ir a la empresa por varios días, no tenía ánimos de nada, solamente de seguir bebiendo como si lo único que necesitaba era embriagarse. Jamás había llegado a ese estado por nadie porque nunca sintió haber perdido a alguien que él realmente amaba, y se decía al ver gente sufriendo por esas pérdidas que le parecía tonto y débil. Ahora que él estaba viviendo en carne propia esa sensación, una persona dura e insensible se convirtió en ese estado que tanto criticaba…

No sabía que la separación de su hermano iba a destrozarlo por un tiempo… Volvió a la empresa pero ese lugar no volvió a ser lo mismo… Seto se amargó más… Seto se volvió más duro de lo que ya era.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Edades de los personajes:** Seto/Yugi (23), Mokuba (18), Adrien (30).

Creo que me enamoré de la ship **Yugi x Mokuba** XD Los shippeo en mi fanfic, y créeme que me imaginé una escena _caliente_ cuando estaban en la cama XD

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios :D

 _Nota:_

 **Francés:** Une boisson (Una bebida), Bonne nuit (Buenas noches), Une asiatique? ('Un asiático?), Chinois, japonais, coréen? (¿Chino, japonés, coreano?), Délicieux (Delicioso), Bien sûr (Claro).

 **Inglés:** Do you speak english? (¿Hablas inglés?), What is your name? (¿Cuál es tu nombre?).

P.D: No hablo ninguno de esos idiomas pero si sé algunas cosas y si no, traductor google XD


	5. Reprimido

¡Hola, Hola! Volví. Si tenía muchos meses que no actualizaba este fanfic, pero es que tengo mucha pereza XD En mi cabeza ya tengo el final, así que no tengo bloqueos mentales, solo que no tengo fuerza de voluntad jajaja

Igual recomiendo que vuelvan a leer los 4 capítulos anteriores. :D También que dentro de dos días posiblemente comience a corregir este capítulo, por la redacción. Sé que habrá algunas cosas mal escrita, pero esperaré cuando tenga tiempo.

Espero que lo disfruten, este capítulo es largo, así que si lo van a leer, deben tener tiempo :D

Disfrútelo ^^

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo V: Reprimido**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo para él había transcurrido algo lento desde que llegó Francia. Cuatro meses pasaron desde aquel enfrentamiento con su hermano que lo había devastado en su interior. Actualmente está residenciado en la ciudad de Estrasburgo, Francia, donde ahí conoció una persona esa misma noche que llegó a ese país europeo. Tuvo un suceso en el que se arrepintió durante un tiempo. Hasta hoy sigue en contacto con él casi todas las noches, ese empresario francés _Adrien Le Brun_ lo buscaba constantemente; al principio le costaba pero poco a poco se acostumbró a las salidas que tenía con él. Aparentemente Adrien solo estaría algunos días en el país, pero al pasar tiempo con el joven Kaiba, decidió quedarse por más tiempo, ya habían pasado cuatro meses.

En Francia ya eran las tres de la tarde, sin embargo, en Japón eran ya las once de la noche, imaginó que todos o la mayoría de sus conocidos estaban durmiendo, pero quería hablar con ellos un rato, se sentía solo cada vez que los días pasaban. Su amante era la única persona que estaba con él, con quien hablaba, pero era en ocasiones, y tampoco era que le tenía mucha confianza para hablar lo que sea, a tal punto que nunca le dijo su apellido ni a qué se dedicaba.

Frente a la laptop, recostado en la cama estaba el menor de los Kaiba, revisando sus correos electrónicos; una foto nostálgica apareció en la pantalla, era él de niño con Seto cuando vivían en el orfanato. Mokuba no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, se mordía los labios para apaciguar su frustración sobre la situación en la que vive, y se maldice cada vez que recuerda el sentimiento que lo llevó a separarse de él. Llevó una sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que sí lograron caer y tomó un sorbo de cerveza que tenía en la otra mano. Últimamente ha estado bebiendo licor, siente que es la única forma de calmarlo.

Un mensaje le llegó a su teléfono, y viendo el código de ubicación, provenía de su país natal.

.

 _¡Hola, Mokuba!, ¿Te puedo llamar por videochat?_

 _._

Mokuba se emocionó, se sentía muy solo en ese país en el cual aún no dominaba bien su lengua. Buscó el programa en la computadora para lograr comunicarse por la laptop, se colocó el micrófono y prosiguió a conectarse. Esperó que Yugi le contestara y efectivamente aceptó. Yugi había sido la única persona con la que ha tenido contacto desde que se fue, no por mucho, pero desde aquella noche se dio cuenta que podía confiar en él y no tenía miedo de sentirse juzgado.

— _¡Hola, Mokuba!, ¿cómo has estado?_

—… Creo que bien... —respondió el joven Kaiba. Yugi le vio en la otra mano una botella de cerveza, las veces que habló con él, jamás le había visto con una botella en la mano.

— _¿Estás bebiendo?_ —preguntó preocupado, sentía que era muy joven para tomar esa clase de vicios. Mokuba jamás quiso que él lo supiese, y se había olvidado esconder la botella.

—E-En este país tengo la edad suficiente para beber. —dijo avergonzado. Yugi lo miró preocupado. —Estaré bien… Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera. —El mayor no le tocó de otra que confiar en él, igualmente le seguía inquietando y pensó, ¿sería correcto avisarle a Seto para que tome medidas? Pero luego desechó la idea, no quería romper la confianza que le tenía Mokuba. Yugi vio que el menor cambió su expresión, como si tuviese vergüenza de hablar sobre algo que no le había contado desde que comenzó a comunicarse con él. —Conocí a _alguien_ …

— _¿En serio? ¡Me alegra! ¿Qué tal la chica?_ —preguntó emocionado, dejando a Mokuba sorprendido pero no pudo evitarse reír del comentario tan inocente.

—Ahm… Es… un hombre…

— _¡Ah, ¿en serio?! Creí que… Lo siento_. —Yugi se avergonzó y no sabía donde meter la cabeza, ¿cómo se le ocurrió? Si con lo de Seto era más que obvio qué tipo de persona le gustaban. — _Debí suponer porque tú…_ —No sabía cómo arreglar lo dicho. Mokuba solo rió, era normal esas respuestas.

—También me siguen gustando las mujeres. Es solo que… desde lo ocurrido con… Bueno, todo cambió para mí.

— _Entiendo_ …

—Lo conocí hace cuatro meses y no te lo quería comentar por vergüenza… pero ahora necesito desahogarme…

 _— ¿Qué pasó?_

—La noche que lo conocí, hice una locura con él y en parte me arrepiento…

 _— ¿Qué hiciste?_

—Yo… Pensarás que estaba loco o muy dolido por lo ocurrido en Japón, y puede que si… —Mokuba buscaba el valor para decirlo… —Pero… Me acosté con él esa misma noche… —Yugi no pudo esconder su expresión de asombro.

— _¿Y-ya lo habías hecho antes? Quiero decir, ¿habías estado con una persona íntimamente?_

—No, fue mi primera vez… —La última palabra que articuló lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible, sin embargo, Yugi logró escucharlo mientras que Mokuba no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos —La verdad no recuerdo mucho esa noche porque estaba ebrio. Ni recuerdo cómo llegué al hotel.

— _¿Quieres decir… que abusó de ti? ¡Eres menor de edad!_

—En este país soy mayor de edad, y la verdad, no creo que haya abusado de mí, porque lo que recuerdo es que si lo disfrutaba.

— _Oh_ … —Yugi no sabía qué decir, primeramente en cuanto a la sexualidad, no tiene mucha experiencia, puesto que jamás ha tenido sexo y menos con hombres. En su mente pensaba que Mokuba ha estado con ese hombre muchas veces durante estos cuatro meses, si es así, no veía el motivo de tanto arrepentimiento. — ¿ _Qué es lo que te tiene tan abatido?_ —preguntó, el menor desvió su mirada y tardó en responder; el mayor se dio cuenta que era algo serio.

—Porque… Me recuerda a _él…_ —se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente y quería llorar. Yugi no sabía qué decir, verlo sufriendo y por ese tipo de sentimiento que la sociedad lo tacha de incorrecto e inmoral, se ha sentido devastado al punto de estar con alguien arbitrariamente.

— _Mokuba_ … —Yugi no sabía que decir, se notaba que lo ocurrido con Seto lo estaba destrozando

—Hablamos después, ¿vale? —no pudo evitar llorar y se secaba las lágrimas. —Adiós. —Colgó la videollamada y cerró la laptop. Recostó su cabeza y la escondió entre las almohadas. Ya no soportaba, ya no quería sentirlo, no quería pensar en su hermano, gritaba en su interior.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono.

.

 _Quiero verte. Estoy en la puerta._

 _._

Era ese francés al que ha estado viendo esos meses. Realmente no quería verlo hoy, estaba cansado y algo distraído por sus pensamientos, además que estaba en cierta forma ebrio por algunas botellas de cervezas que tomó. Aun así se levantó para abrirle la puerta. Ese momento que Adrien vio a Mokuba, solo se dispuso a besar y caminarlo nuevamente a su habitación. El joven Kaiba solo se dejó hacer todo lo que ese mayor le haría, de alguna forma quería distraer su mente.

Se vio un francés besando la espalda del joven ex – empresario luego de tener un momento pasional, tocándolo sus labios, siguiendo la línea de la espalda, mientras que Mokuba solo miraba un punto inexistente en la habitación. Era una sensación extraña lo que sentía en esos momentos al recordarse que estaba con una persona al que poco sabía; por un lado sentía la necesidad de castigarse por pensar cosas indecorosas de su hermano y en cierta forma, se hace daño a su cuerpo con alcohol, es una buena forma de sancionarse; por otro lado, está con una persona en el cuál no siente nada, solo está con él por despecho o que le recuerda a su principal problema, aun así, él siente que es un castigo de Dios que Adrien se haya atravesado en su camino como manera de recordar su pecado.

—Te veo algo distraído. ¿Por qué esa cara, _beau_? —le preguntó el francés viendo que Mokuba no ha respondido a ningún estímulo.

—No es nada… —respondió el menor sin quitar la vista al punto inexistente de la pared. Adrien se levantó con pesadez y comenzó vestirse.

—Esta noche me voy, mi vuelo pronto saldrá. —ese francés realmente no quería irse. Sentía una necesidad de no separarse del joven —Mokuba… —llamó. El nombrado dio un gesto de incertidumbre al ver que pasaban los segundos y el francés no decía nada. Era algo extraño en el europeo, prácticamente era él quien hablaba en la relación, pero solo se limitó mirar a Mokuba en la cama, sus ojos estaban brillosos y dio miraba con cierta tristeza. Se acercó la cama y tocó su rostro. El más joven se extrañó y realmente comenzó a preocuparse porque presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, pero lo próximo que escucharía, lo dejaría atónico. —Me enamoré de ti…

— ¿Q-Qué?

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —tomó su mano cosa que le incomodó bastante al joven Kaiba.

—Ya basta, Adrien, este tipo de juegos no me gustan. —Mokuba retiró su mano, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. —Lo de nosotros solo es una aventura, nada más. —los labios de Adrien fueron apretados para amortiguar su dolor al escuchar esas palabras duras. En medio de esas emociones, no pudo evitar hacerle cierta pregunta, pero más que nada, detrás de esas palabras, había reclamos. —Es mejor que te vayas. Termina de arreglarte. —El joven Kaiba continuó vistiéndose sin siquiera mirarlo. —Tienes una esposa que ver. —El francés no negaba que le dolió la forma brusca que le habló el japonés, pero ciertamente no tenía derechos para reclamarle, y la forma de preguntarle cosas de su pasado no era la correcta. Adrien terminó de vestirse mientras que veía a Mokuba saliendo de la habitación para sentarse en la sala y mirar su teléfono, el europeo se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la mesa pequeña que estaba enfrente de Mokuba.

—Perdóname. —tocó su rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso suave. Mokuba no pudo negar que le gustó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, comenzó a sentir remordimiento por la forma dura que le habló mientras que él lo trataba lo contrario. — _Faire l'amour était le meilleur_ —el francés le sonrió y se levantó yendo hasta la puerta. — _À bientôt._

Desapareció de la vista del joven Kaiba. Soltó su teléfono y dio un gran suspiro. Sabía que fue duro con él, es solo que no le gustaba hablar de Seto y no tenía por qué peguntar sobre él en forma de reclamo o eso era lo que percibió. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y comenzó a escribir… Por lo menos corresponderle la despedida.

.

 _À bientôt, Adrien…_

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Adrien se fue a Londres a ver a su esposa, o por lo menos aparentar su matrimonio a la sociedad, pero no negaba que en cierta forma extrañaba las conversaciones que tenía de vez en cuando; Adrien era un hombre inteligente, culto, una persona de mundo que ha viajado por muchos lugares, en especial a países donde se puede admirar y estudiar civilizaciones antiguas que actualmente ya no están pero aún se siente su energía. Antes de intimidar con él, iban a lugares para conversar sobre sus experiencias a esos lugares, Mokuba siempre le gustó leer y estudiar sobre ese tipo de estudio, que a diferencia de su hermano, jamás le gustó y la excusa era que _nunca se debería cavar el pasado_ , como siempre a Seto no le gustaba ver quién era antes, razones por las cuales siempre rechazaba todo referente a lo ocurrido con Atem y su pasado en el antiguo Egipto. Por eso que no negaba que disfrutaba las conversaciones del francés, además que notaba que Adrien amaba ser el centro de las conversaciones, le gustaba que Mokuba le preguntara cualquier cosa referente a ello, así se insignificante, puede que ese interés haya sido las razones por las que se enamoró de él.

Estos días de ausencia de Adrien, Mokuba iba a discotecas o lugares donde servían licores donde pudiese caer en un estado de ebriedad y olvidar sucesos con su hermano, que después de todo él está ahí por ese problema. Conoció a una francesa en uno de esos lugares y comenzó el coqueteó por largas horas. A la final, Mokuba estaba en el departamento de ella sin siquiera acordarse cómo llegó ahí. Por primera vez estuvo con una mujer, una bastante mayor para él y que la había detallado el día siguiente cuando la vio desnuda en la cama. No, no recordaba nada, y su miedo era que en medio de todo haya dicho el nombre de "Seto". Se levantó en seguida con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca y comenzó a vestirse, y por la misma irse de ahí. Estaba sintiendo que su vida perdía el hilo, no sabía qué hacer, ya comenzaba a sentir que su estadía en Francia ya no tenía sentido. Quería volver a Japón, pero… Eso significaba volver a ver a su hermano al que tanto quiere evitar.

Llegó a su apartamento y enseguida se desvistió y entró a la ducha, dejando que su cuerpo sienta el recorrido del agua por un largo tiempo, quería dejar todo afuera y pensar qué hacer con su vida, porque ciertamente no estaba claro y necesitaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

Salió del baño con una toalla puesta, fue hasta su teléfono y llamó a un restaurante para un servicio a domicilio. Al llegar el servicio de comida, se dispuso a comer en su cama, junto con una botella de cerveza y su laptop en frente. Miró la botella de licor y por un momento se preguntó desde cuándo tomar se convirtió en un hábito hasta para comer, siempre le pareció desagradable, pero realmente siente que lo toma por castigo de una forma inconsciente. Dejó la botella vacía aún lado y las pequeñas cajas vacías de cartón donde yacía la comida. Se recostó a la cama para digerir mejor la comida. No quería pensar en nada, solo esperar que las horas pasaran, aunque apenas eran la una de la tarde, aunque se preguntaba que estará haciendo Seto en estos momentos, pero ya él sabía la respuesta, como siempre en la compañía, absorbiendo su vida cual vampiro chupasangre.

Vio su laptop y con nostalgia abrió una fotografía de él con su hermano abriendo el primer parque _Kaibalandia_ , esos días que era feliz porque no tenía ese sentimiento que lo ha estado agobiando, no, al contrario, lo quería como un hermano, lo admiraba porque quería ser como él, y no lo deseaba como lo hace ahora.

—Seto… —sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal y su respiración se agitó. Ya sabía por qué estaba sintiendo eso y comenzó a llorar; era nuevamente el deseo. —Ya, deja de pensar en él. —se secó las lágrima y quitó la fotografía, cerrando de golpe la laptop. Se recostó a la cama nuevamente y cerró sus ojos. En el fondo deseaba no querer despertar jamás, pero fue interrumpido por el tono de videollamada que estaba recibiendo en su computadora, abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró de lado el nombre de la persona quien estaba llamando. Sonrió y se acomodó en la cama para conversar con comodidad, y aceptó la llamada.

— ¡Ey, Mokuba! —estaba Yugi en frente de la cámara mientras Jonouchi y Honda saludaban por atrás.

—Hola, chicos.

— ¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Yugi algo incómodo evitando una incomodidad si su amante estaba con él. Mokuba entendió, aunque los demás chicos no.

—No, claro que no. No lo veré por un largo tiempo. —le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

— ¿Cómo te va todo por allá? —preguntó el rubio emocionado.

—Lo siento, los chicos quería saludarte. —comentó Yugi apenado mirando a Jonouchi y Honda. Se suponía que la ubicación de Mokuba no debería saberlo nadie salvo él, pero en el interior Mokuba deseaba ver a los chicos porque se sentía solo en ese país.

—Está bien, la verdad me alegra verlos.

Mokuba les comentó la llegada al país y un porqué disfrazado de la razón por la que dejó Japón, omitiendo lo ocurrido con Seto, Adrien y su relación.

— ¿Te peleaste con Kaiba? —interrogó sorprendido Honda. Le parecia algo extraño porque Seto era muy protector y complacía a Mokuba en todo o eso creía.

—Algo así.

—Que amargado. —dijo Jonouchi. —No es por ofender a tu hermano, pero es un idiota.

—Puede ser… —Mokuba se rió. Eso no lo podía negar.

—Seguro le hace falta un poco de _compañía_. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Jonouchi, no seas tan imprudente. —indicó Yugi algo apenado hacia Mokuba.

—Anda Yugi, que ya Mokuba no es un niño, es todo un adulto y entiende de esas cosas, ¿verdad? —Katsuya se sentó a un lado de Yugi, acercándose a la cámara. —Nunca he visto a ese amargado con alguien, ¿tú sí?

—La verdad… No. —Ahora que lo pensaba, el menor de los Kaiba nunca pudo notar a su hermano interesado en otra persona, (salvo a cierta sospecha hacia el antiguo Rey de los juegos) solo era del trabajo a la casa y viceversa, de hecho dudaba que haya tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez ¿será que el beso robado que le dio a él fue su primer beso? No le extrañaría.

—Lo que necesita Kaiba es _descargarse_. ¿Habrá ya tenido sexo alguna vez?

— ¡Jonouchi!

— ¡Yugi, tú eres muy pudoroso! —bufó el rubio al ver a su amigo que no superaba esa vergüenza. De la nada Jonouchi se le ocurrió una gran idea, algo que realmente divertiría a los demás. — ¡Ya sé qué haremos con él! —Mokuba veía a Jonouchi escribir algo en la computadora. Vio a Yugi sonrojarse tras ver la página que había abierto su amigo.

— ¿Qué abriste? ¿Tienes pensado hacerle algo, Jonouchi?

— ¡Claro que sí! Eso para que se le baje un poco la amargura. —Jonouchi copió el enlace de la página y se lo envió a Mokuba. Este con curiosidad cliquea y se sonroja un poco al ver una página de pornografía. No pudo evitar dar una pequeña risita, ya entendió el plan del rubio.

— ¡Jonouchi, ¿por qué le enviaste eso a Mokuba?! ¡Él no debería ver esas cosas!

— ¡Yugi, él es un adulto! ¡Ya deja de verlo como si todavía fuese el mocoso de antes! —Mokuba no pudo evitar reír por Yugi.

—Yugi… —Mokuba le sonrió, era de esas sonrisas de complicidad, de que ellos guardaban secretos de su vida. Yugi cayó en cuenta… Mokuba ya había tenido sexo, así que ver pornografía ya no era extremo. Además, Yugi en su interior sentía que no tenía moral para reclamar, puesto que en su adolescencia también veía pornografía.

—Cierto… Lo siento. ¡Pero deben saber que no estoy de acuerdo que molesten a _Kaiba-kun_!

—Claro, lo defiendes porque ahora es tu jefe.

— ¡No es mi jefe, Jonouchi, patrocina mi juego! —el rubio hacia expresiones y muecas de desagrado. En cierta forma le molestaba que su amigo la pasara mucho más tiempo con el "ricachón", como él le decía.

—Pero no sé cómo le llegará.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Debe tener un correo personal que siempre esté abierto.

—Jonouchi, ¿crees que Mokuba te lo daría? —comentó Honda sabiendo lo privado que es.

—Ya te lo paso.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Quiero divertirme. —dijo Mokuba entre risas. Jonouchi le mostró lo que quería enviarle a su hermano

—Desearía ser una mosca para verlo… —indicó Jonouchi con fervor. Honda, Yugi y Mokuba miraron al rubio algo sorprendido y extrañados.

— ¿Quieres ver a Kaiba masturbarse? —interrogó el moreno a su amigo. Este por otro lado, se sintió ofendido por los pensamientos indecorosos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¡Nada de eso, mal pensados!

—Eres raro.

— ¡Honda, que no es eso!

—Ya decía yo que tus peleas con él iban para otro lado.

Jonouchi enfadado se le fue encima a Honda y comenzaron a pelear, mientras que Yugi los regañaba. Mokuba veía la escena y le divertía.

Ese rubio le va a jugar cierta bromita a su hermano mayor y realmente deseaba ser una mosca para ver la reacción ante. Siendo sincero, a veces pensaba que su hermano no era humano sino que sus padres crearon un robot.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Seto se encontraba en su oficina a altas horas de la noche, realizando avances del juego de Yugi que realmente le gustaba y no veía la hora de mostrarlo ante el mundo.

Tenía su correo electrónico abierto, esperando cierta información de un detective mientras que realizaba correcciones sobre el juego. En eso una notificación se escuchó desde su buzón de entrada.

—Debe ser él… —dejó de hacer su trabajo y abrió la ventana del correo electrónico. Notó que el nombre del mensaje era algo tosco y de poca clase.

.

 _"Viejo, te envío esto para que te diviertas"_

.

¿Qué clase de persona enviaría un mensaje con un título tan patético y desesperado? Sin importar qué, Seto decidió abrirlo, pero antes se fijó en correo que fue enviado.

— ¿El perro? ¿Cómo consiguió este correo? —volteó los ojos con gran cansancio, pero tenía curiosidad de saber lo que envió el perdedor. Era un enlace. Kaiba bufó y antes de clickear, revisó si era un sitio donde tuviese algún virus u otro _malware_. Al parecer, no tenía ninguna "amenaza" y no es que no podría solucionar su computadora, si en tal caso un programa dañino destruyese su _software_ , pero no tenía tiempo para arreglarlo. Al tocar el link lo envió a una ventana emergente y sus ojos se ampliaron a ver la página donde lo había llevado — ¿Qué…? —Una página entre negro y rojo con fotos de mujeres y hombres desnudos tocándose, y penetrando sus cuerpos. Era una página pornográfica. Seto tardó varios segundos en analizar la situación, observando y detallando cada parte de las escenas y cierto calor comenzó a surgir en su abdomen y llegó a su rostro. Cerró la ventana y frunció el ceño. —… Que imbécil… No tengo tiempo para… Esto. —volteó sus ojos sin fijarse que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, aclaró su garganta y continuó con su trabajo. Para él, estar viendo ese tipo de material era una pérdida de tiempo y sobretodo que Jonouchi, alias "El perro" como él lo llamaba le haya enviado eso para molestarlo, le indignaba.

Luego de algunos minutos decidió terminar el trabajo en la mansión, por alguna razón se encontraba molesto por la jugada que le hizo el rubio y juró que lo pagaría de alguna forma. Tomó su laptop y se fue a su oficina.

Al llegar a su habitación recostó su cabeza en la cama tirando todo a un lado, incluyendo su laptop y colocó su brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Estaba cansado y había estado algo desequilibrado desde ese día cuando Mokuba se fue... No, desde ya hace cinco años que su hermano había estado actuando extraño con él, se sentía tan alejado, tan apartado suyo cuando anteriormente era todo lo contrario. La verdad, es que desconectó su mundo cuando Mokuba lo arrinconó con fuerza y lo besó; fue algo que jamás pensó experimentar con su él. No lo ve como un amante, lo quiere de forma fraternal como normalmente se quiere a un hermano, pero que Mokuba sienta algo más por él y encima esté sufriendo por ello, le agobiaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hizo Seto para que él sintiese eso? No lo trató diferente. Verlo llorando e irse del país cuando siempre estuvo a su lado, fue algo que confundió al mayor, no lo quería lejos de él, quería seguir protegiéndolo, pero tanto Mokuba como él sabían que luego de ese suceso con el beso, las cosas no iba a ser iguales.

Seto miró su laptop que estaba en su cama, lo tomó y lo encendió. Recostado, volteó del lado para poder mirar mejor la pantalla. Abrió su correo para ver si había llegado el encargo de una persona que esperaba. Al estar en el buzón de entrada vio que el mensaje ahí. Sus manos temblaban, así que antes de abrirlo se levantó de su cama y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Desde aquél incidente con Mokuba, no ha podido dejar de beber. Se sentó en la cama y así pudo obtener el valor de abrirlo… Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se abrieron; eran fotos de Mokuba en Francia. Seto había contratado a alguien para vigilarlo y que le informara todo los días sobre cualquier eventualidad con él. Se mostraba en discotecas, bebiendo y besando distintas mujeres o cuando se veía ebrio subiendo a un auto con una mujer bastante mayor. Seto se desesperaba el hecho de que su hermano haya caído de esa manera y estaba seguro que era a causa suya. Se volvió a levantar de la cama para servirse más de ese licor, regreso nuevamente a la laptop y se fijó de otro grupo de fotos de días anteriores, abrió la carpeta y era varias imágenes donde se veía a Mokuba junto a un hombre sentado en una mesa de un restaurante. Las fotos los mostraban conversando y en ocasiones, el mayor le tomaba la mano o le acariciaba el rostro pero de forma sutil. Durante todos estos meses, Seto había recibido fotos mayormente de ellos dos juntos y eso comenzó a enfadarlo; a raíz de la conducta de Mokuba, siente que ha estado decayendo por culpa de lo sucedido y eso realmente lo frustraba. Investigó al sujeto que estaba con él y resultaba ser alguien familiar para él. Es presidente de la Corporación de Tecnología _Robicot_. Es una de las tantas compañías que han buscado aplastar a la Corporación Kaiba, y que esté detrás de su hermano no es una casualidad. Se sabe de antemano los gustos de ese tipo y lo bajo que puede caer para que su empresa sea reconocido, no le extrañaría que hay reconocido a Mokuba y busque información, aunque esos gestos que le hace le parece extraño. De todas formas, lo vigilaría para que no se aproveche de su hermano. Cerró fuertemente la laptop y se recostó, sacó de su bolsillo el collar de su hermano que le había entregado antes de irse a Francia, diciendo que ese collar debería tenerlo el Mokuba que te amaba como un hermano y no como alguien más. Lo llevó a su pecho y deseaba fuertemente que volviese a ser como antes, porque realmente lo extrañaba y quería tenerlo a su lado.

.

.

 **XxX**

 **.**

 **.**

El francés miraba su teléfono mientras esperaba que el avión privado despegara. Comenzó a revisar los mensajes que tenía, era de su esposa que le exigía que volviera a Londres. Él suspiró y deseó con todas sus fuerza que Dios le buscara la forma de separarse de ella. No es que la odiaba, pero ya estaba cansado de tener compromiso con alguien que no desea, ni ama. Desde que estuvo con Mokuba, solo ha pensado en él y desea estar en su departamento en estos momentos. Buscó su galería y en una carpeta protegida, miró algunas fotos del joven Kaiba dormido en la cama casi desnudo, solo la sábana cubría la parte de abajo. Fotos tomadas sin el consentimiento de él, y había un vídeo donde tienen relaciones sexuales, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a reproducirla. Se veía a Mokuba montado encima de él autopenetrandose.

 _._

 _— ¡Hmm… Adrien… no me grabes con ese teléfono!_

 _—N… No estoy grabando, Mokuba._

 _—Borra… Eso…_

 _._

No negaba que tenía ciertos fetiches no aceptados por la sociedad. Le gustaba tomar fotos de ellos sin que se diese cuenta grabar a sus amantes teniendo sexo con él sin su consentimiento, le excitaba realmente; Cuando Mokuba dormía en su apartamento le tomaba fotos desnudos cuando se quedaba dormido o tenías cámaras escondida y grababa cuando tenían sexo. A eso lo llamaban "Voyerismo", algo clasificado como una parafilia desviada, pero a él no le importa como lo tomen, el siempre placer puro por realizar aquello y más que nada a ese joven japonés.

Observó otro vídeo donde arrojó a Mokuba a la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo. Al pasar unos minutos, ya estaba Adrien encima del menor de los Kaiba siendo penetrado fuertemente mientras que el más joven gemía con fuerza, disfrutaba cada sonido que salía de sus labios y mientras más lo veía, más lo deseaba y no podía esperar el día que lo volvería a ver.

Al momento de quitar el vídeo, hubo algo que lo detuvo, y que al escucharlo sintió como un calor llegaba desde su pecho hasta su rostro, sus manos temblaban de la rabia y en cierta forma d dolor cuando en medio de la escena, Mokuba solo nombraba a una persona y no era precisamente él…

.

 _"Seto… Seto…"_

 _._

— ¡¿Q…Qué?! —Frunció el ceño y quedó perplejo. — ¿Qué está diciendo? —sus labios temblaron y sentía cierto dolor en su pecho. — ¿Acaso…? ¿C-Con él? —No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, estaba enojado, dolido y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

Una mano femenina arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Adrien y este se sorprendió cuando vio la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

— ¡Juliet! —Era su esposa, una mujer de treinta años con una niña de casi cinco años. Adrien miró su teléfono en las manos de esa mujer, pero la niña llegó abalanzarse. Tomó a la más jovencita y le dio un beso en las mejillas. — ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —miró nuevamente a su esposa, pero fijándose en su teléfono. —Dámelo…

—Llévatela. —le dijo a la nana. La mujer asintió y tomó a la niña, saliendo del avión. Miró la foto de cierto joven en la cama desnudo en el teléfono y con asco le dirigió una mirada a su esposo. —Así te quería agarrar.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Seto despertó agitado, se sentó en la cama y se había dado cuenta que ni se había cambiado de ropa. Le dolía la cabeza y se masajeaba la sien. En eso vio la computadora aún encendida y miró la pantalla. Aún estaba en el correo y se dispuso a cerrarla, pero luego se fijó en el mensaje de Jonouchi, lo miró por algunos segundos el link y se preguntaba, ¿Por qué ahora tiene curiosidad? Dio una mueca y enseguida cliqueó. Se abre una ventana emergente donde aparece una página con apariencia entre negro y rojos y varias fotos de pornografía heterosexual. Las mejillas de Seto se sonrojaron y sintió contracciones en su estómago, no solo eso, palpitaba su miembro.

Él no llevó la vida de una adolescente normal que buscaba amigos, tener novia o explorar, él se convirtió en adulto a la hora de convertirse en el presidente de la Corporación Kaiba, sobre todo para proteger a su pequeño hermano. Nunca sintió atracción hacia alguien de manera sexual como los demás… bueno, sintió algo "parecido" con un antiguo rival, pero no llegó a mayores, solo una cosa del pasado que no tenía importancia, sin embargo, fue como si su cerebro lo hubiese bloqueado de sus instintos naturales, pero… Al ver esas imágenes que envió el cachorro, sintió reacciones que jamás sentido en su vida, un calor en sus mejillas, contracciones en su estómago y pulsaciones en su entrepierna. Imágenes pornográficas donde mujeres le hacían sexo oral a los hombres, o siendo penetradas y con expresiones de éxtasis mostrando desnudez. Jamás le interesó eso, jamás tomó tiempo para buscar ese tipo de materiales. Maldecía mil veces al rubio idiota por enviarle ese enlace que le re-direccionaba a una página para adultos, pero… No sabía por qué le impulsaba las ganas de volverlo a ver.

Observó las portadas de los vídeos y sin querer cliqueó un link que lo llevó a otra página donde había pornografía homosexual. Por un momento se escandalizó por las imágenes que veía entre hombres dándose placer, pero no dejaba de mirarlo, él sentía que estaba mal, pero no le importaba, lo seguía viendo, le dio click al primer vídeo que vio; un hombre empresario coqueteando con un empleado para tener sexo, y se preguntaba si está proyectando su fantasía en un lugar que mayormente frecuentaba en su vida diaria. No sabía que le interesaban las escenas homosexuales entre hombres y le excitaba aún más verlo siendo penetrado. Seto comenzó a fantasear como él penetraba a un hombre, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tocarse por encima del pantalón. Agarró las sabanas con fuerzas y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones con mayor libertad, mientras veía la escena.

En eso vio una categoría llamada "Incesto", pensó por un segundo que la gente estaba enferma para ver esa categoría, pero su curiosidad lo mataba por dentro… Solo quería echar una mirada a los nombres de los vídeos. "Hijo follando a su madre" "Padre follando a su hija", nombres de vídeo encontraba en el sitio y sentía repulsión, ¿qué clase de seres pueden ver esos vídeos?, pero su corazón se paralizó cuando encontró el título de uno: "Follando a su hermano durmiendo" no sabía por qué pero había clickleado el vídeo mostrando a dos hermanos recostado en la cama donde uno estaba durmiendo y el otro aprovechaba para besarlo y tocar sus partes íntimas… No soportó ver ese vídeo y cerró con fuerza su laptop… Tenía escalofríos y sus manos temblaban, su cabeza rondaba la idea de algo parecido pudo haber ocurrido hace cinco años.

.

 _"Te besé esa noche que dormí contigo…"_

 _._

Él estaba dormido en ese entonces, no quería aceptar que eso ocurrió y arrojó fuertemente l computadora al suelo casi dañándola. Respiraba con agitación y comenzó a sentir punzadas en su pecho, tenía demasiado dolor.

.

 _¿Por qué, Mokuba?_

 _._

 _._

 **XxX**

 _._

 _._

Eran ya las once de la noche, pero el joven Kaiba no tenía sueño. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió una cerveza. Ya ni sabía cuándo había adoptado el hábito de beber por las noches, pero así lograba dormir. Comenzó a ver la televisión mientras comía algún dulce. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que había ocurrido con el link de Jonouchi que le envió a su hermano, realmente hubiese godo ver su rostro.

En eso, la puerta fue golpeada con fuerza y con desesperación. Mokuba se sorprendió al ver que alguien lo visitara, así que se dispuso abrir la puerta.

— ¿Eres Mokuba? —una mujer apareció en la puerta, pero su expresión en el rostro parecía estar enojada. —Si, eres tú…

— ¿Quién es ust…? —recibió una bofetada por parte de la mujer y esta con derecho entró al departamento.

— ¡No sigas! —Adrien la tomó por el brazo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Juliet comenzó a desesperarse, viendo que ese chico parecía más joven de lo que creía. Mokuba tenía su mano en la mejilla y realmente no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. — ¡Responde!

—…D-Diecinueve.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¡Eres apena un mocoso! —la mujer buscaba zafarse de los agarre de su esposo, pero con la otra mano lo bofeteó — ¡Primero me entero que me fuiste infiel, luego resulta que con hombres, que eres homosexual y ahora te revuelcas con chicos que apenas salen de la preparatoria, ¿eres un enfermo acaso, Adrien?! —ella comenzó a empujarlo y se fijó en Mokuba. Adrien comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. —Quién soy te estarás preguntando, mocoso. Voy a responderte, ¡Soy la esposa de la persona en el cual le abrías las piernas, _racoleuse_! —ella se le acercó y comenzó a empujarlo. — Él está casado ¿lo sabías?

— ¡Déjalo! —Adrien con agresividad, más de lo normal buscaba apartarla de él.

— ¡Suéltame, Adrien! —continuaba forcejeando. — ¡Responde si lo sabías!

—…Si. —afirmó el joven Kaiba avergonzado.

— ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de haberte acostado con un hombre casado!

— ¡Ya, déjalo! ¡Es mi culpa!

— ¡No lo defiendas! —ella volteó a ver al joven. —Te preguntarás cómo me enteré, ¡Por esto! —ella le muestra el teléfono y le enseña fotos de él durmiendo desnudo y algunos vídeos donde tenía sexo con Adrien. — ¡Revisé su teléfono y vi estás fotos de ti desnudo en su cama durmiendo y vídeos teniendo sexo! ¡Él es un voyerista! ¡Te graba y te toma fotos sin tu consentimiento! —Mokuba se sentía traicionado por él. No sabía que lo grababa, solo una vez que lo grabó con su teléfono pero le dijo que lo había borrado. Estaba tan enojado y avergonzado.

— ¡Ya basta!

—Nos divorciaremos ¡Pero te olvidas de tu hija!

— ¡Ella es mía también!

—Con esto tendré la custodia total de ella. Ningún juez querría que una niña conviviese con un voyerista promiscuo. —ella metió el teléfono en su bolso y se disponía a salir del apartamento. —Pueden seguirse revolcando como un par de sinvergüenza.

—No, no, no, no, no, con mi hija no, no, no, no, no. —Adrien comenzó a decir continuamente y repetida veces de que no le quitaran a su hija, su mirada comenzó a perderse y un cambio dentro de él apareció.

—Tienes una hija y me grababas sin mi consentimiento. —Adrien se volteó y miró como Mokuba le dedicó una mirada de odio y decepción. —Vete de aquí. No te quiero volver a ver —El menor fue hasta el baño para mirar su rostro. La mujer tenía fuerza, pero más allá de eso, que Adrien le haya mentido de esa manera, no se lo perdonaría.

Detrás de Mokuba, estaba Adrien en la puerta del baño, mirando fijamente al joven Kaiba, pero su mirada era distinta y algo terrorífica.

—Veía alguno de los vídeos y… No me había dado cuenta de algo…

—Deberías buscar la forma de recuperar tu teléfono. ¡Hay cosas que me comprometen! ¡No pueden caer en manos equivocadas! —dijo Mokuba sin mirarle.

—Escuché algo que… Realmente me dejó atónico. —el tono de voz de Adrien comenzó a cambiar y se escuchaba extraño.

— ¡¿No me estás escuch…?! —Mokuba al voltearse no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando vio la mano de su ex amante con un arma.

— ¿…Pensabas en Seto mientras teníamos sexo?

— ¿D-De qué hablas? —Mokuba comenzó a asustarse, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que él supiese de Seto.

— "Seto"… "Seto…" Eso repetías en cada momento mientras te penetraba una y otra vez. —Mokuba se sorprendió ante las palabras. ¿Cómo pudo saber eso? —Pensabas en otro hombre mien… No… ¡pensabas en tu hermano mientras teníamos sexo!

— ¿Y… Y por qué crees que es mi hermano?

— ¡Por favor! No seas inocente, ¡eres Mokuba Kaiba, el vice-presidente de la Corporación Kaiba! El hermano menor de Seto Kaiba, ¿crees que no te reconocí el día que te vi por primera vez en ese bar? —Mokuba se sorprendió, ¿sabía quién era? ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Adrien comenzó acercarse, pero el menor realmente se estaba asustado. — ¿Crees que ocultar tu apellido ningún empresario te reconocería? Eres muy ingenuo, hehe. —comenzó a reírse pero de una manera extraña. —Me acerqué a ti para poder tener información y así acabar con tu empresa, pero terminé enamorado, eres increíblemente interesante y cada gesto o palabra que decías lo amaba y todo lo que te gustaba me encantaba. —luego lo miró de forma amenazante. —Pero mis sentimientos no eran correspondido y que pensabas en otro mientras te hacía el amor. Eso me duele, ¿sabes?

—Adrien, solo nos hemos conocido seis meses, lo que sientes por mí es pasajero.

—Perderé a mi hija por tu culpa, y aun así ni siquiera puedo ser correspondido a tus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Dices cosas incoherentes. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hija! —Adrien le empezó apuntar con el arma. — ¡Está bien, está bien! Cálmate…

—Hay cosas que no te has enterado, ¿no?… —los ojos de él mostraban locura, y eso asustaba a Mokuba. — ¿Sabías que tu compañía acabó con la mía, desapareciendo con nuestro capital solo por la ambición de un tipo que le gustaba aplastar a quién sea? ¡Estamos en bancarrota desde hace dos años! ¡Mi padre se suicidó porque no pudo pagarle a los acreedores y lo acorralaron! ¡Nuestra empresa fue absorbida por la Corporación Chang! Y la única forma de poderla recuperar era patronizar el juego ganador de Alemania del año pasado, ese juego único que a todos les atrajo y que nuestra compañía se levantaría nuevamente… pero no, ¡tu hermano nos lo arrebató! —el francés le dedicó una sonrisa. —Pero no todo fue tan malo ese día… Ese día, fue primera vez te vi, sentado mirando tan serio todo lo ocurría a tu alrededor en la competencia, y me acerqué a ti para hablar, porque realmente me atrajo tu manera de mirar, te saludé pero, ¿sabes lo que hiciste? Me miraste como si yo fuese un bicho y te levantaste, ¿creías que era poca cosa para ti? ¡¿Eh?!

—Yo… Yo no lo recuerdo…

—Claro, seguro estabas pensando como podrías lograr que tu hermano te follara, ¿no?

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he estado sufriendo por tener esos sentimientos! —Adrien se le acercó con rapidez y colocó su arma en el abdomen. — ¡Adrien, Adrien! baja el arma, por favor…

— ¿Adrien? Yo no soy Adrien, me llamo "Albert". —hubo un silencio repentino, y realmente Mokuba comenzó asustarse por el comportamiento del francés. —Adrien lo envié a dormir porque es un idiota cuando se enamora y no tenía el valor de enfrentarte por lo que le hiciste.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres Adrien.

—Ya te dije, yo soy "Albert" el _voyerista promiscuo_ , como muchos me dicen. —la recién identidad que salió miró divertido cara Mokuba que se encontraba confundido. — ¡Ah! Claro, te veo confundido. Sí, es normal que eso ocurra cuando saben de mi otra personalidad. —comenzó a respirarle por la nuca. —No te preocupes, también te amo como Adrien te ama, pero no soy tan pasivo y romántico como él. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlo.

Adrien fue diagnosticado con _Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo_ desde que tenía quince años, a raíz de un suceso que todavía no recuerda, solo ese tal "Albert" lo sabe. Había estado hospitalizado muchas veces en psiquiatría. Controló su otra identidad por muchos años; estuvo en tratamientos psicológicos y se medicaba constantemente, hasta que ocurrió lo del suicidio con su padre que fue él quien lo vio lanzarse del piso veintiuno. Volvió a recaer y en ocasiones, esa identidad llamada "Albert" un voyerista promiscuo que aparecía cuando Adrien tenía relaciones sexuales. Cuando comenzó su relación con Mokuba, no se percataba de que había veces que "Albert" _salía_ y realmente Adrien no recordaba algunas partes durante la sesión de sexo con el joven Kaiba.

—Estoy confundido… No entiendo…

—Eso no importa… A la final los dos somos unos enfermos; yo como voyerista y tú como un incestuoso. Somos el uno para el otro, ¿no lo crees? —el mayor comenzó a morderle el cuello de Mokuba. —Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre mientras lo hacemos, ¿te parece?… —le tomó por los cabellos. —Me vas a recordar siempre, por las buenas o por las malas.

Lo llevo por los cabellos hasta la sala y le arrebató su celular.

—Desbloquéalo. —Mokuba con el celular de los nervios muchas veces se equivocaba en la contraseña. — ¡Deja de equivocarte! —cuando logró desbloquearlo, "Albert" colocó el celular con vídeo puesto, apuntando al centro de la sala.

Tomó sus brazos y le ordenó que se bajara los pantalones mientras le apuntaba con el arma. Mokuba no le hizo caso pero el mayor no tenía mucha paciencia y con la pistola lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza. El menor perdió el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Mokuba miró el suelo y vio gotas de sangre, le había roto los labios.

El francés le agarró su cabello y golpeó su frente contra el suelo, el menor se quejó, luego sintió como "Albert" le comenzó a bajar los pantalones y empezó a forcejear. El mayor enojado comenzó a golpearlo por los costados, haciendo que Mokuba se quejara de dolor. Dejó de forcejear. Sintió cómo el francés sin preparación, sin siquiera usar preservativo, comenzó a penetrarlo sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo que el menor se quejara de dolor.

.

 _"Seto… Sálvame…"_

 _._

Eran minutos de dolor para el joven Kaiba que solo se limitaba a llorar mientras que "Albert" le jalaba el cabello ordenándole que gimiera y dijese el nombre de él. Mokuba mordía sus labios para no hacerlo pero el mayor le continuaba golpeando.

—Ahm… A-Albert… A-Albert… —lo decía entre llantos. Le dolía. Adrien siempre lo preparaba y lo trataba con suavidad, pero ahora es como si no le importara lo que le ocurriese, ¿por qué cambió de la nada? Tenía miedo, mucho, y quería esta vez ver a su hermano para que lo ayudara y lo salvara.

Sintió un líquido esparcirse en su interior. No había usado condón y eso no le gustaba.

Al _terminar_ , el mayor salió de su interior y viendo que su miembro tenía sangre, sabía que no lo preparó y le rompió un poco por dentro, sobretodo porque fue brusco, pero igual no le interesaba. Se levantó y se subió el cierre; tomó el celular y se fijó si el vídeo se grabó como él quería.

—Llegas a decir algo de esto, y lo subo a la red oscura. Mi rostro no se muestra, pero el tuyo sí. Esto es por mí y por Adrien. —se acomodó la vestimenta y se dispuso a ir junto con el celular de Mokuba. —Voy a recuperar a mi hija. —Llegó hasta la salida y observó al joven Kaiba en el suelo con los pantalones abajo hasta las rodillas y su rostro cubierto por sus propios brazos.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento, se subió a su auto y colocó su frente en el volante, respiraba con dificultad y su cabeza le dolía. Tardó como diez minutos en esa posición hasta que levantó su rostro y vio su alrededor algo confundido.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Adrien volvió y no recordaba haber llegado al auto. Miró que en su mano tenía un celular. Observó su reloj y notó que ya era tarde.

—Debo recuperar a mi hija. —encendió el auto y se despidió de Mokuba mentalmente. No quería volverlo a ver, ignorando lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes, y pensaba que el joven Kaiba tampoco quería saber nada de él, porque sus sentimientos no era correspondidos, pero de que volvería a ver a Seto Kaiba, si, y pagaría por lo que le hizo a su familia.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

En el apartamento estaba Mokuba aun en el suelo, sin siquiera tener fuerzas para levantarse. Continuaba llorando. Quería llamar a su hermano, decirle que lo buscara pero ese "Albert" robó su teléfono. Buscó la fuerza y se levantó, fue hasta el baño y se quitó la vestimenta. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo, pero sus piernas temblaban y le dolía todo su cuerpo desnudo, se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Quería ver a su hermano, quería que lo buscara y lo llevara a Japón para que proteja. Se sentía como un niño débil nuevamente.

—S-Seto… ven a buscarme… Ayúdame… .

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Mokuba (19), Seto, Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi (24), Adrien (31), Juliet (30).

Un giro super duper especial ^^ Adrien no era lo que esperaba.

Es un capítulo largo que compensa los meses que no publiqué DX. No sé cuando vaya a publicar el otro capítulo, porque debo actualizar los otros XD. Así que me despido hasta un próxima actualización :)

 _Notas:_

 **Francés:** beau (hermoso), _Faire l'amour était le meilleur (_ _Hacer el amor fue lo mejor),_ _À bientôt. (Hasta pronto),_ racoleuse (Puta)


End file.
